Complicated
by FatedOnes
Summary: Therox story. Ethan and Teresa are dating. Fox and Teresa have always been close. One steaming night together may change everything. It may even complicate things. Story complete.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
A nine year old Fox sat in a swing on a warm spring afternoon. His nanny had brought him and his siblings, including Ethan, out to enjoy the day. He had spent most of it pestering his sisters and most importantly Ethan. He decided that wasn't much fun anymore and he needed a break.  
  
He looked over to his right and saw a petite little girl, with dark brown hair and big doe eyes building a sand castle in the sand box. She sang to herself as she did so.  
  
'Looks interesting.' Fox thought to himself as he hoped down off the swing and made his way over to the little girl.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" The young Fox asked.  
  
The young girl looked up at him with her huge brown eyes and smiled, "Building the castle I'm going to live in one day. Want to help me?" She held out an extra shovel for him.  
  
He didn't have anything better to do. He had already beaten up most of the boys on the playground and he had definitely looked up all the girls skirts. Except for this little girl, of course, and she seemed intent in her own little world. What harm could there be in building a sand castle? He took the shovel from her hands and took a seat beside her in the sand.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Teresa. What's yours?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
She looked at him strangely, "Fox?"  
  
"My real name is Nicholas, but everyone calls me Fox. My mom says it's because I'm so mean." He dug the shovel down in the sand.  
  
"Why would your mom say that about you?" Teresa looked at Fox with sad eyes.  
  
"My mom doesn't really have anything to do with me or my sisters. I don't think she likes us very much." He scratched down in the sand.  
  
Teresa couldn't fathom why this young boys mother ignored him and his sisters. Her mom had always been so loving and caring. She always just assumed that's how it was for everyone.  
  
"Is your mom here with you?" Teresa asked.  
  
"No, she's getting her nails done. Then she's going to get her hair fixed."  
  
"Who are you here with?"  
  
He pointed to an older lady sitting across the park. "My nanny." Fox paused for a moment. "See the boy sitting beside her?" Fox asked.  
  
Teresa shook her head and looked with gleaming eyes over at the young boy sitting quitely beside the nanny reading a book. "Yes." She sighed.  
  
"That's my brother. His name is Ethan."  
  
"Ethan." She looked at him and smiled. "What a nice name."  
  
Fox laughed, "Whatever! Ethan's a loser. He's the only one my mother has anything to do with. She tells us she wished we were all more like him."  
  
Teresa broke her gaze from Ethan and glared at Fox. "Take that back! He's not a loser."  
  
Fox shot back, "Yes, he is. You'd know it too, if you lived with him everyday. Why are you standing up for him anyways, you don't even know him."  
  
Teresa looked back over at the young boy and that same dreaming stare spread across her face, "Because I'm going to marry him one day and we're going to live in a mansion in the clouds." Fox snickered. "Why are you laughing at me?" Teresa asked angrily.  
  
"You're joking right?" He giggled.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"How old are you?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm seven. Why?"  
  
"He's too old for you for one thing. Besides, Ethan's already arranged to marry someone else."  
  
Tears came to the young girls eyes. "No, he's not. You're lying!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I sometimes sneak into my father's study and I hear him and my grandfather talking about Ethan one day marrying some girl named Gwen. Something about a business merger. I don't really understand that part. I just know that there wanting Ethan to marry Gwen 'cause her family has a lot of money."  
  
Teresa stood up to her feet. "You're lying. I know it! You're just jealous. I'll marry him one day. You just wait and see." She ran off knocking her sand castle down in the process.  
  
Fox got up and threw down his shovel. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He ran off to farther torment his sisters.  
  
***Hey guys. What do you think? Lydia e-mailed me with some ideas for a story. So I'm incorporating her ideas along with some of my own twists. I hope you like. Lydia, I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with your original ideas. It's going to be fun writing together. Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen years later...  
  
Teresa sat alone on the bench in the park. The same bench that she had watched Ethan sit all those years ago. The same day she had met Fox. Over the years her and Fox had became close friends. Her mom, of course, was hired as the head maid at the Crane Estate shortly after that day in the park and Teresa had accompanied her mom on many occasions. Especially after the disappearance of her father. Fox and Teresa had developed a strong bond and friendship. They were together whenever possible, that was until Fox had been shipped off to boarding school. Much to the disappointment of Ethan, who had over the years, fallen deeply in love with Teresa. Fortunately for him, Teresa returned those feelings. He was of course, her life long dream. Wasn't he?  
  
Teresa sat there in her own little dream world. Her mind all consumed with her and Ethan's upcoming wedding. She had worked so hard to make Ethan hers, fighting Gwen inch by inch. In the end, it was Teresa who had won Ethan's heart. She had everything she had ever wanted. The love of the man of her dreams, a beautiful son, Little Ethan, and a future that held many possibilities. For some reason, though, she still felt like something was missing. Some sort of void that couldn't be filled. Maybe it was just her nerves. This would be one of the biggest weddings of the year. Despite Ethan learning that he wasn't a Crane and was the son of Chief Sam Bennett, he was still somehow thought of as royalty. He had grown up in the publics eye and it seemed the town of Harmony was still intrigued by him.  
  
Teresa took in a deep breath trying to clear her mind. Why when she should've been the happiest was she so sad? Cold feet. That's what it was. Cold feet. Everybody worried that they were doing the right thing before they got married. It was only natural. Or was it? Teresa gathered her purse and stood to her feet. She straighted her jacket and turned to head back to her car. Then she saw him...  
  
"Fox!" She went running after him. "Oh my God! When did you get back?" She jumped into his arms, tightening her arms around his neck.  
  
He grunted at the impact and smiled, "Good to see you too." He hugged her back taking in the scent of her. She smelled like jasmine. He held her tight for a second and then slowly pulled away from her. "Got here about an hour ago. You're the first person I wanted to see."  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked unable to take her eyes off of him. It had been almost six years since she had last seen him face to face. Fox hadn't came home much since leaving for prep school all those years ago and when he had graduated from college he still hadn't came home. For some reason, Teresa couldn't blame him. There wasn't much to come home to with a mother and father like Julian and Ivy.  
  
"Somehow I knew I would be able to find you here. I see you're daydreaming as usual." Fox was mesmorized by Teresa's beauty. The last time he had seen her she was still an ackward 16 year old teenage girl. Now standing before him was a magnificently beautiful woman. He always knew Teresa would grow up to be beautiful, but he never dreamt she would turn out like this. Teresa had sent him photos with her letters, but they certainly didn't do her justice.  
  
"Actually, Fox, I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"It's just this wedding. I'm so scared I'm not doing the right thing."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa stunned, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. You've known from day one that you wanted to marry Ethan. Why are you second guessing yourself now?"  
  
"Have you ever just felt like something was missing in your life, Fox. Like a part of you couldn't be filled? That's what I feel now when I'm with Ethan. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Gwen is always right around the corner ready to pounce on Ethan when I'm not looking. Or maybe that his mother hates me and I'm always worried that she's going to finally come between us. I don't know, I just wish I knew for certain I was doing the right thing."  
  
Fox hugged Teresa up close to him. "Don't worry, Teresa, you'll know. Everything will turn out the way it's suppose to in the end."  
  
"Fate?" She asked.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, fate. That's what it always come to. Fate." Fox sighed. He hoped fate was working on his side.  
  
***Let me know what you think. I guess I should clear a few things up. This is basically set around the time of the show when Gwen learned she was pregnant, however, in my story Gwen was never pregnant so Ethan chose Teresa. Also we'll say for story purposes that Luis and Sheridan are married and are not living at the cottage. Teresa has been allowed to live at the cottage and can stay there as long as she shares joint custody of Lil' Ethan with Julian. Ethan has been living at the Bennett's house since Ivy was kicked out of the mansion. Rebecca and Gwen still live at the mansion with Julian. Hope I haven't left anything out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fox and Teresa decided they would walk back to the Crane Estate. It wasn't a long walk and it was a beautiful fall day.  
  
"So, where will you be staying, Fox? Can I assume that you'll be occupying your old room at the mansion?"  
  
"You know what they say about assuming don't you? It makes an ass out of you everytime." He joked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. The same ol' Fox. "May I inquire then as to where you may be staying?"  
  
"Actually, it's this quaint little cottage. I believe it use to be blue, though I may be wrong. Small, but cozy and nicely furnished..."  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You're not staying at the cottage with me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Teresa. Do you expect me to stay in the mansion with Julian and Rebecca running around like sex maniacs all the time? My virgin eyes just can't take it." Teresa had filled Fox in on the escapades of Julian and Rebecca in their letters.  
  
"Oh, get real, Fox. You don't think I know all about your womanizing? For all I know, this is one of your little tricks to land me in the sack." She smiled.  
  
Fox was truly hurt, "Come on, Resa. You know it's different with you."  
  
Teresa saw that she had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry. Look, let me talk to Ethan and I'll ask him about you staying there at the cottage. I don't want to do anything without talking to him first. He is my fiance after all and I don't know that he would like the fact that I agreed to let his womanizing brother stay with me without consulting him first."  
  
"I guess I should have the maids prepare my room at the mansion then. Ethan doesn't want me in seeing distance of you, much less to share a house with you."  
  
"Fox, I said I would talk to him."  
  
He shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. I don't want to cause any problems between you and Ethan. I guess I wasn't thinking when I asked to stay with you."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Positive. Just promise me, that if it gets too bad you'll leave the door to the cottage open. You know, I might have to make a quick escape."  
  
"Promise. My door will always be open to you, Fox."  
  
"Well, well, well," A snobbish voice said from somewhere behind Fox and Teresa. "If it isn't the little senorita herself."  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, she knew who it was without turning around, "Gwen, what the hell do you want?" Teresa asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing, Teresa, I was just out running some errands. Didn't want to be rude and not say hello."  
  
"Well, now, you've said it, so why don't you be on your way?" She turned around and crossed her arms.  
  
Gwen looked to the man standing beside Teresa, "Fox, nice to see you again. When did you get back in town?"  
  
"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure, and I got back in town a couple hours ago."  
  
"I take it Ethan doesn't know you're in town yet does he? He would definitely hate the idea of you and Teresa strolling around Harmony together. Why the rumors could be quite scandalous."  
  
"Could you just go away, Gwen? Please!" Anger flashed across Teresa's face.  
  
"Oh, Teresa, did I strike a nerve? You're quite testy today aren't you?"  
  
"Go to hell, Gwen."  
  
"News flash, Teresa, I'm already there. You've ruined my life and I intend on making yours miserable as well." Gwen shot back.  
  
"Hold up. Let's all just calm down here." Fox stepped in between the two women. "Gwen, why don't you be on your merry way and leave Teresa alone?" Gwen stared at Fox for a moment and then she walked away.  
  
Teresa waited until Gwen was out of hearing distance. "Thank you, Fox. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stepped in. I swear sometimes I could ring her neck."  
  
"That's enough, Teresa." Fox said upset.  
  
Teresa shot him a confused look, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes." Fox turned to face her. "Why do you let her get to you so much?"  
  
"I don't know, Fox, I guess it's because I'll never be able to live up to her. Ivy and Julian love Gwen. They absolutely think she hung the moon."  
  
"Who cares what they think, Teresa. You are so much better than any of them. And if they can't see that then that's their loss."  
  
"I just wish that Ivy would accept me again. We use to be so close at one time. That was until that letter was e-mailed to the tabloids. She's hated me ever since."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't think of it as a great loss. She would stab you in the back at anytime, friend or foe. She knows Ethan's happy with you, yet she would sacrifice her son's happiness if she knew she could destroy you." Fox put his hand gently on Teresa's face. "Look,don't worry about any of them. Don't worry about what they say or what they do to you. All that matters is that you're happy and that you're with the man you love. As long as you have that, that's all that matters in the end. Right?"  
  
She looked deep into Fox's eyes, "Yeah. I guess you're right." Somewhere deep in Fox's eyes, Teresa saw that same void she felt. She fought back the tears. Something told her that Fox was searching to fill that same void she was searching to fill. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Absolutely not!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Come on, Ethan, it's only for a short time. He's looking for an apartment right now."  
  
"I said no, Teresa."  
  
"Ethan, you're being ridiculous."  
  
"No, I'm not Teresa. You know who Fox is. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. He'd take advantage of you in a heartbeat if he could. I won't allow him to stay with you at the cottage. Hell, Teresa, you won't even let me stay with you and we're engaged to be married."  
  
"Fox is nothing like you think , Ethan. Why do you always think the worst of him?"  
  
"Because it's true, Teresa." Ethan rubbed his temples. "Look, if you insist on Fox staying with you then that's fine, but if you do, the wedding is off."  
  
Teresa looked at Ethan stunned. "Ethan, don't be like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Teresa. I have no choice. I will not allow Fox to live under the same roof as you, temporarily or not. It's just not acceptable. Furthermore, I don't want you hanging around him. Rumor has it you were seen holding hands walking through town today. Do you know who embarrassing that it? My fiance hanging all over my brother." He scolded Teresa.  
  
"It's not like that, Ethan, and you know that. Fox and I have always been friends. Nothing else."  
  
"Men and women cannot be friends, Teresa, that's common sense."  
  
"You don't trust me when I'm with Fox, do you?" Tears came to Teresa's eyes.  
  
"I don't trust Fox, Teresa. It's not you." Ethan looked at his watch. "I have a dinner meeting with a potential client. I'd better be on my way." He walked over and kissed Teresa on the cheek. "Thank about what I said, Teresa, I wouldn't want to have to call off our wedding. Not after all the arrangements have been made. You would never be able to live that down. Not a second time." Ethan kissed her again and walked to the door and grabbed his coat. "I'll call you later tonight. I expect you to be home." He walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Teresa threw herself on the couch and broke down into tears.  
  
A short time later there was a knock at the door. Teresa wiped away her tears and straightened her clothing. She walked over and opened the door to the cottage. "Fox."  
  
"Hey, Teresa." He looked at her concerned. "Are you okay. You look like you've been crying?"  
  
Teresa stepped back and allowed Fox to enter the cottage. "Ethan and I had an arguement."  
  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can leave." She said quitely.  
  
"Teresa, talk to me."  
  
"I can't, Fox. Ethan told me if he found out that I was with you he would call off the wedding."  
  
"That sonofabitch."  
  
"Don't talk about him like that, Fox. Please." Tears again threatened to poor.  
  
"Damn it, Teresa, I won't give up my friendship with you so easily."  
  
"I have no choice, Fox. I love him."  
  
"Obviously he doesn't love you, Teresa. If he did, he wouldn't make you choice between him and our friendship." Fox was becoming angry.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop it, Teresa. Maybe you're not the friend I thought you were."  
  
"No, Fox, it's not like that..."  
  
"Teresa, I hate the fact that you're with Ethan. I'm not going to lie. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what it would be like if it were me in Ethan's place." Fox stopped for a minute. He hadn't meant to say that. Teresa looked at him stunned. The damage was already done Fox thought to himself. Why stop now? "I have never once tried to come between you and Ethan even though I know that there's someone better out there for you. When I hear you talk about something missing in your life it kills me, because I know what's missing. True love." Teresa didn't want to hear this. She tried walking past Fox but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Teresa, why do you think there have been so many obstacles for you and Ethan? Have you ever once thought that maybe someone out there was trying to tell you that maybe you weren't meant to be together? Think about it. You can't even be yourself with him. You have to put on a show, an act." He pulled her close to him. "I see the real you, Teresa. I see you for the person you really are. And I'm so much in love with you it hurts." Before Teresa could say anything, Fox's lips descended on hers. She thought about pushing him away, but for some reason her body just couldn't fight him away. She wanted this. Deep down she knew she had always wanted this. Just when Teresa was ready to deepen the kiss Fox pushed her away.  
  
"Forget it, Teresa. When it comes to Ethan there's no arguing with you. You'll always side with him even when deep down you know he's wrong." Fox turned and exited the same way Ethan did. Slamming the door behind him.  
  
Teresa sat down on the edge of the sofa and dropped her head into her hands. How had things gotten so complicated?  
  
***Read and review as always! I truly thrive on them. Lydia, e-mail me with any ideas you may have for the story. Remember this is your idea. I don't want to leave you out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Later than afternoon Teresa sat with Whitney at the apartment her and Chad shared.  
  
"Teresa, you have to make this decision on your own. I can't tell you what to do. I can say though that I trust you and I think you'll make the right choice in the end if you just follow your heart."  
  
Teresa stood beside the window looking outside, "I'm just so confused, Whitney. At one time, I thought Ethan was my destiny. That he was the man I would always love. Now, now I'm not so sure. He's changed, Whitney. Since he learned that Julian wasn't his father and everything we went through with that whole fake marriage ordeal. He's not the same Ethan I feel in love with." She shook her head, "God, Whitney, this is so confusing. Up until two weeks ago, I thought, Ethan was the man I wanted in my life and now." She ran over and sit beside Whitney on the couch. "Oh, Whitney, when I saw Fox that day in the park I felt like my old self again. Like the free-spirited Teresa I use to be before my life got turned upside down. And when he kissed me." Teresa touched her lips, "Oh, Whitney, I just can't explain."  
  
Whitney took Teresa's hand, "Look, Teresa, I don't want to burst your bubble, but you're getting married in a few days, maybe this is just cold feet. Maybe your just scared because Ethan is the last person you'll ever make love to again. I don't know, but please don't make any rash decisions that you're going to regret. You know what you have with Ethan. Fox, on the other hand, you never know. Look at his past, he's not the most reliable guy out there."  
  
"You sound just like Ethan." Teresa said frowning. "Whitney, I know Fox better than anyone. He's a good man. And you shouldn't take everything you read in those trashy newspapers so seriously. Look what they wrote about me. They made me look like some sort of monster."  
  
"You're right, Teresa, just be careful. Please. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy."  
  
"I know you do. Thanks for being a good listener." Her and Whitney hugged, "I've got to go by mama's and pick up Little Ethan."  
  
A short time later Teresa pulled into the drive of her mama's house. She walked the short distance to the front door and walked on in. "Mama, I'm here." She walked through the entrance into the living room, "Little Ethan, mama's here to take you home." She looked around the living room and the kitchen, but no one was there. 'Strange', Teresa thought to herself, 'her mother hadn't mention going anywhere.' She walked upstairs to what use to be her bedroom and slowly opened the door. Since moving to the cottage they had converted this room to a room for Little Ethan when he stayed over with his grandmother.  
  
Teresa was stunned by what she found. There sat Fox holding Little Ethan reading him a story. She had never seen Little Ethan sit so quitely. Not even for her. They both seemed content just spending time together. She walked over and sat on the bed across from where Fox and Little Ethan sat in a rocking chair. Fox looked up from the book, but he didn't miss a beat of the story. He kept on reading until the end. When he was finished he laid the book down on a small table and placed Little Ethan in his crib. He was sound asleep.  
  
He walked out the bedroom door without looking at Teresa. She walked over and ran a hand through her little man's head and then followed Fox downstairs. He stood at the foot of the stairs. Not sure if he wanted to face Teresa or not, but knowing it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Where's mama, Fox?"  
  
"I found out Little Ethan was here and I just wanted to see my baby brother for the first time. Your mother said she had some errands to run for your wedding and asked if I would stay with him. I thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with him seeing how we've never met before."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Fox. It looks like Little Ethan took a liking to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's pretty special, Teresa. You must have done a terrific job raising him. You would never know that he was the spawn of my father."  
  
She smiled, "I could say the same thing about you."  
  
He grimmaced, "And you, Teresa, would be the only one."  
  
"Fox, we need to talk."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, Teresa, about today, I'm sorry about that. It was a mistake."  
  
"Was it, Fox?" She inched closer to him, "Maybe it wasn't. Maybe you came back to Harmony for a reason. Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Teresa..." He pulled her in closer to him and as their lips were ready to meet the doorbell rang.  
  
"Umm, I'll get that, Fox."  
  
Fox stepped back, "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Teresa walked over and opened the front door, "Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw your car parked out in the drive. Thought I'd stop by." He forced his way in.  
  
"Ethan, wait..." Teresa tried to stop him.  
  
Ethan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fox standing there. "Fox, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Came by to see my little brother. As if it's any of your business." Fox grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "I'll be leaving." He smiled at Teresa. "You have a beautiful son, Teresa. I hope we can spend more time together. His big brother could show him a thing or two."  
  
Ethan shot him a quick glance, "Fox, I don't think so. Little Ethan will be raised as my son. You will have nothing to do with him."  
  
Fox just stared at him for a brief moment, "Then I feel sorry for Little Ethan. I would hate to think that you would shelter him from every bad thing out there. If that's the case then maybe he should never be around let's say...Mother."  
  
Ethan stepped toward Fox with his fist drawn at his side, "You sonofabitch."  
  
Teresa grabbed Ethan's arms, "Ethan, please. He's my son. If Fox wants to spend time with his brother than I think that's only fair." She looked toward Fox. "I'm sorry, Fox, I don't know what's gotten into Ethan. Thanks for coming by to spend time with my son. I know one day he'll appreciate it."  
  
"Thanks, Teresa. I'll see you around." He walked out the door.  
  
Teresa started to walk past Ethan into the living room, but he grabbed her wrist, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
She turned to face him, pain written all over her face, "Please, Ethan, let go. You're hurting me." She struggled to free her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"I don't give a damn, Teresa. You will not belittle me in front of Fox again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal!" Teresa yanked her wrist free of Ethan's grasp. "Don't you ever grab me like that again."  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Teresa, and you'd better remember that. The next time I catch you with Fox I will not be so civil."  
  
"What's wrong with you, Ethan? Where's the Ethan I use to know?"  
  
"The Ethan you use to know is dead, Teresa. When you pulled all those little stunts down in Bermuda and then turned up pregnant with Little Ethan, it killed me. You're so naive and stupid sometimes, Teresa, and if I have to be this way to keep you in line, then so be it." He grabbed Little Ethan's diaper bag and coat. "Now, go get your son. I'm taking you home. We're going to sit down and have a long talk about how things are going to be if you intend on marrying me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Teresa rocked little Ethan in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Little Ethan, what am I going to do?" She sighed. "I have feelings for them both. Can you believe this? How did I ever get myself into this? I have two different men that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. There's Ethan, your godfather. A very trustworthy, honarable, family oriented man, who I have loved all my life. I know what I have with him and that he wants to be with me. Then again, he's changed so much in these last few months. He scares me sometimes. Maybe it's just stress. He's gone through a lot recently and now he's trying to rebuild the career that was ruined after he learned he wasn't a Crane. He's got a lot on him."  
  
She thought about Ethan for a moment and how they had shared so much together. He was her first love and deep down Teresa believed that she was his. She had given him everything. Her heart, her soul, and had even given herself to him. Something she had never given anyone else. She had always thought Ethan would be her first and her last. Now she wasn't so sure. She knew deep down that things would have to change if she planned on spending the rest of her life with Ethan. He couldn't control her. No matter how much she thought she loved him. She wouldn't give up the friendship she had with Fox.  
  
"Then there's your brother, Fox. You met him for the first time today. I think he took a liking to you and if I'm not mistaken you seemed to really get a kick out of him, too." Little Ethan looked up at his mother and grinned. "I'll take it you agree." She giggled. "Fox is nothing like anyone I've ever met before and until today I would've never thought that we had anything other than a friendship. I'm not going to say that I didn't ever find him attractive or that on some level I was never physically attracted to him. I mean, look at him, he's gorgeous, but do I risk a friendship just to have nothing with him? Or do I risk a friendship to find true love? What do you think? Ethan." She paused for a moment. "Or Fox."  
  
Little Ethan clapped his hands together at the mention of Fox's name. "Fox, huh?" She smiled. "I must be desperate to take advise from by baby son. You probably think your mommy's crazy, dont' you?" Ethan looked up at her and clapped his hands and laughed out loud. "You, Little Ethan, are not the only one."  
  
"One thing is for sure, Little Ethan, I have a lot of thinking to do."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A beautiful boxum, long-legged blonde took her first-class seat on the plane. She looked out the window a short time later as the plane started to ascend. "Harmony, here I come."  
  
She pulled her pocketbook out of the overhead storage unit and pulled out a photograph. She ran a finger over the smiling face of a handsome, young man. "We'll be back together soon, my love. You have been away from me for far too long." She pulled out a second photograph of a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and big doe eyes. Fiery burnt in her eyes. She hated this woman. She owned the heart of the only man she would ever love and she had to get her out of the way. She ripped the picture up. "I don't need a picture to find you. Your image is burned inside my head. He had pictures of you and him everywhere. You were all he ever talked about. You were always in the way!"  
  
One thing was sure. She would have to get to Harmony and find Fox fast. He had rushed back to Harmony for one reason, and one reason only. He wanted Teresa. He could tell by the letters that she had written since her reunion with Ethan that things weren't as they seemed. Teresa had changed. She wasn't the happy-go-lucky person he had always known. She seemed sad and depressed and it killed Fox. He knew it was the sign he had always wanted. The opportunity to be with Teresa. He had left her behind to do it, and she wasn't going to let him get off so easily. He had broken her heart and she was now going to break his. Teresa was in the way now, but she wouldn't be for much longer. She would make sure of that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fox and Teresa walked out of Little Ethan's bedroom together. "Thanks for letting me spend some time with Little Ethan. Seems I've grown rather attached to the little fella."  
  
"I can see that." She smiled, "I believe, Fox, that the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Believe me, a mother knows these things."  
  
Fox looked down at his watch, "I'd better get going, Ethan will be dropping by soon. I'd hate to think what he would say if he knew I was here."  
  
"I don't really care what he says, Fox, you deserve to get to know your brother. Plain and simple."  
  
Fox walked over and opened the door, "Thanks again." He turned around and ran right into Ethan. "Ethan, you're early today." Fox said.  
  
"What's going on here?" He glared at Teresa.  
  
Teresa crossed her arms and stood her ground, "He came by to spend sometime with my son and his brother."  
  
"I'll be leaving now. Looks like it's ready to come a storm. I'd like to not get soaked." Fox said. "See ya around, Resa. Thanks again." He turned to walk out the door, "Bye, Ethan."  
  
"Go to hell, Fox." His gazed still fixed on Teresa.  
  
"Got news for you, Ethan. I'm already there." He turned and walked away just as the rain started pouring.  
  
Ethan slammed the door behind him. "What the hell is going on here, Teresa? Did I not tell you to stay away from him?"  
  
"Ethan, you cannot tell me who I may allow my son to see. Fox will be apart of his life whether you like it or not!"  
  
"The hell he will, Teresa!" He crossed the room and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard. "What do I have to do to get that through your thick skull? Beat it into you."  
  
"Please, Ethan," Teresa cried. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
He let go of her and walked over to the sofa table, picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Teresa shuddered, "Please, Ethan, calm down." She tried to speak calmly.  
  
"I will not calm down! Fox will not be a part of your life or Little Ethan's life."  
  
"News flash, Ethan, he's my son, not yours."  
  
"He will be raised as my son, Teresa."  
  
"Ethan, you're not being fair. What would you do if I didn't allow our children to spend time with Jessica and Kay."  
  
"That's different! Kay and Jessica are respectable young women." He yelled.  
  
"No, it's not different. They're your family, Ethan, and they deserve to spend time with Little Ethan just like Fox deserves to spend time with them."  
  
"It's totally different, Teresa. Fox is bad news. He's poison. He hurts everyone he comes in contact with."  
  
"God, Ethan, do you know how stupid you sound!" Teresa yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
He charged on her and grabbed her again. "You will not speak to me like that! Do you hear me?"  
  
"And you will not control my life or the life of my son."  
  
He drew back his fist and it cracked against Teresa's face. She fell to the ground and immediately grabbed her eye. "God, Ethan, what's gotten into you?" She cried.  
  
Ethan punched the wall, "You! You made me this way, Teresa!"  
  
Teresa picked herself up off the floor and went running outside the cottage. Ethan tried running after her, but it was too late. She was too far gone. Someone would see them if he dragged her back to the cottage.  
  
Teresa ran through the pouring rain. Lightening flickered through the skies and thundered boomed all around her. Fox heard something coming up behind him. He turned to see Teresa running toward him. She fell on the ground before she reached him and started crying.  
  
Fox rushed over to her, "God, Teresa, what's wrong?" He asked concerned bending down trying to help her up.  
  
She shyed away from him, "Stay way from me, Fox." She struggled to breathe, "Please, just stay away from me."  
  
"Let me help you." He begged.  
  
"You can't Fox. Please, I'm begging you, just go away." She wouldn't allow Fox to see her face. She could tell that it was already swollen and she knew that it was already bruised by the force of Ethan's blow.  
  
Fox got to his feet and backed away from Teresa. "Okay, I'll go, but I won't completely drop this, Resa." He turned to walk away, but hid behind a small building. He watched Teresa get into her car and pull away. He knew he couldn't just stand back and do nothing. He made up his mind then that he would follow her.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ethan sit at the cottage by himself. He would have to calm down before he called Pilar to come get Little Ethan. He sure wasn't going to keep him by himself.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Maybe it was Teresa he thought to himself, coming back to beg for his forgiveness. He took a deep breath and walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
The beautiful blonde smirked, "Wow, you sure know how to make a first impression."  
  
"I asked you a question. Who are you?"  
  
"Testy, testy." She said walking in past him. "I was told that Fox was down here. Is that true?" She said looking around the cottage disapprovingly. "Who lives here anyways, why it's so small I feel down right claustraphobic."  
  
"My fiance lives here and this is where we will live after we get married."  
  
"Wild guess here, but you wouldn't by chance be Ethan Winthrop, would you?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe I've asked you twice already who you are."  
  
"Audrey Banning. The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." She held out her hand. Ethan ignored it.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "As in Dylan Banning's sister? Fox's best friend?"  
  
"Why, of course. Now, about Fox, do you know where he is?"  
  
"I don't keep up with Fox's whereabouts."  
  
"You should." She smirked.  
  
"Why is that?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Because, he has his eyes on your woman."  
  
Ethan laughed, "That's ridiculous. He knows I would kill him if he laid a hand on Teresa."  
  
She walked over and ran a finger down his chest, "Why do you think he came back to Harmony? It sure wasn't for a family reunion."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
She walked up to Ethan and pushed her body flush against his, "I know that Fox came back to Harmony because he knew you and Teresa were having some problems."  
  
"Who told him we were having problems?"  
  
"Teresa, of course, they write each other. They tell each other everything."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Ethan asked.  
  
She pressed her lips against his, "Because I want the same thing you want."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You want Teresa all to yourself and I want Fox. I have a feeling maybe we could help each other." She reached down and grabbed his manhood. "What do you say to that?"  
  
Ethan grinned as he felt the beginnings of an erection. "I would say you have a deal."  
  
He tried kissing her, but she pulled away from him and straightened herself, "Now that that's settled, where's Fox?"  
  
Ethan groaned, "I don't know. He left here a little while ago on his way back to the mansion. Have you been there already?"  
  
"How do you think I knew to come here?" She walked over and grabbed Ethan. "Come on, let's go, you're going to help me find him."  
  
"What makes you think I would want to help you?"  
  
"Because I know how you Crane's are."  
  
"I'm not a Crane!" Ethan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, well, you were raised as one. Same difference." She shrugged his comment off.  
  
"So what do you know about us Cranes?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Nothing comes between a Crane and his woman." She grabbed his tie. "Let's go!" 


	8. Chapter 8

***Forewarning guys, this chapter is juicy. Lydia, this is for you. You rawnchy thing you! Just kidding! Enjoy***  
  
Fox followed Teresa's taillights through the pouring rain, winding around the curving road. Unfortunately the rain fell so hard on the windshield of his sports car that was all he could see, her taillights. Through the rain it was hard to see much of anything. Luckily he knew the road and from the way Teresa was driving she must have known it just as well. She sped along the curving, twisting mountain road. He wondered at times how she managed to keep her car from running off the road.  
  
He knew exactly where Teresa was going, but why? What had happened that made her so upset? Teresa pulled her car into the drive of the Crane cabin and Fox pulled directly in behind her, bringing his car to a screeching halt.  
  
Fox slammed the door of the car, "Care to fill me in, Teresa? What the hell happened back there?"  
  
Teresa kept walking toward the cabin. She never made eye contact with Fox. "Fox, I asked you to leave me alone." She said still trying to hide her face. She had been right. It was already bruised and the swelling was getting worse by the minute.  
  
"And I told you I wouldn't let it go. What's wrong, Teresa? Please talk to me!"  
  
She continued to avoid his gaze, "Look, Fox, it's complicated. I just want to be by myself right now."  
  
The rain still poured down on them as Fox closed the distance between them. He took Teresa by the arm and turned her toward him.  
  
Teresa gasped and tried to still hide her face, "No!" She cried.  
  
Fox looked at her in unbelief, "Dear God, what happened to you?"  
  
"I told you to leave me alone, Fox. If you would have listened to me this would have never happened. You knew Ethan didn't want you anywhere around me." Teresa tried to cover her face with her hands.  
  
Fox grabbed her hands before she could, "Did Ethan do this to you? I swear, Teresa, if he did this I'll kill him." Anger filled his voice and rage flamed within his eyes.  
  
"It was my fault." Teresa cried. "I pushed him too far."  
  
"Damn it, Teresa, it's not your fault. I'll kill him, I swear! I'll kill the sorry bastard!" Fox turned to head back to his car.  
  
Teresa grabbed him, "No, Fox. Please, you don't know what he's capable of. Please, not now. I need you here with me, please."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, "I thought you didn't want me here."  
  
"I guess I was ashamed for you to see me like this." She said against his chest. "I'm sorry I said all of those things to you."  
  
"You shouldn't be ashamed, Teresa, it's not your fault. Ethan should have never laid a hand on you. And it's okay. You were just upset. I can't imagine what you went through." He closed his eyes and tried to push out the images of Ethan hitting Teresa. He held her even closer to him. Eventually he pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. "Come on, let's get you inside. You need to put some ice on that eye."  
  
As they walked toward the entrance of the cabin Fox asked, "What made you come here?"  
  
"I don't know." Teresa shrugged. "I just wanted to get away from Ethan. This was the first place I could think of."  
  
"Why not just go to your mothers?" He said opening the door.  
  
"Because I knew she would call Luis and Antonio and they would cause a big scene. You know how my brothers are. They're always looking out for me."  
  
"They're just doing their job, Teresa. Ethan deserves to be punished for what he did to you." Fox said angrily.  
  
"I know, but not now. I can't deal with it right now."  
  
Fox knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to change the subject. He would let her sort through her emotions and they would deal with this later. "You need to get out of those wet clothes. Do you have anything to change into?"  
  
"Yeah, I have some clothes that I left here the last time Ethan and I came."  
  
"Good. You go change and I'll take out some ice."  
  
"What about you? You're soaking wet, too." Teresa pointed out.  
  
"I'll be fine. Go on and get changed. I'll change later."  
  
Teresa came out a short time later dressed in her pajamas; a night gown and matching robe. Her still wet hair was pulled back with a clip. Fox looked up at her from the fire he had built. Teresa saw the tension that was written all over his face. She knew it wasn't easy for Fox to sit back and not doing anything about Ethan, but right now she needed him more than he could imagine.  
  
Fox leaned an arm against the fireplace mantle and Teresa noticed he was holding a drink. Fox's emotions were running thickier than she had first thought. Fox very rarely indulged in liquor. He hated how it made his father look and he had vowed to never let it get the best of him, but tonight, unfortuntely, he needed it.  
  
Teresa noticed that he had already changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants. They looked familiar to her, probably a pair of Ethan's. He stood there barechested and barefoot. She looked at his bare chest. The musclar curve of his chest and abdomen sent little jolts of electricity through Teresa warming her slightly. Here in the glow of the fire, Fox was absolutely amazing.  
  
He gave her a sexy grin, "You look beautiful as always."  
  
"So do you." She blushed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Teresa?" He said taking another swig of his drink.  
  
She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You drive me crazy sometimes. Scare me to death others and at the same time sweep me off of my feet." He lay the glass on the mantle.  
  
She walked over and stood in front of him the fire warming her cold body. "You'll never be bored around me." She smiled.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I never claimed you were boring."  
  
"I know something you could do with me." She said closing in on him.  
  
He looked down on her seriously. "What's that?"  
  
"Kiss me." She whispered.  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"Fox, please, I need this. I need you."  
  
Fox tugged Teresa gently into his arms, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
He gently touched the side of Teresa's face and she grimmaced. "I would never hurt you, Teresa. You have to know that. I only want to make you happy."  
  
"I know, Fox." She said as her lips moved in closer on his.  
  
"I could make you the happiest woman alive, if you'd let me."  
  
"Umm." She swallowed hard.  
  
"I could show you love in ways you never thought imaginable. Do you want that, Teresa?" He said passionately. His voiced filled with desire.  
  
"Please." Teresa groaned.  
  
Fox ran a hand along the nape of her neck and then tangled his hand in her hair. His lips descended down on hers with such force that Teresa had to grab onto his shoulders for balance.  
  
"I'd carry you to the bed, Teresa, but I don't think I can wait that long." He sweep her off her feet and lay her down on a rug in front of the fire. He lay beside her propped up on an elbow. He tugged on the belt of the robe and when he loosened it he gently pushed it back and pulled it over her shoulders.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long, Teresa, you have to know that." Fox pushed the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and nibbled there. His kisses were so gentle. So warm, so right. He lowered the other strap and then pulled the nightgown down over Teresa's hips and then soon she lay there naked before him.  
  
"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined and believe me I've thought of us like this many times." He kissed her delicate lips again and then trailed his way down her throat. He lingered there for only a moment and then trailed down to her breast.  
  
Teresa shuddered at the sensation. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not even Ethan. Teresa reached down and tangled her hands in Fox's hair. "Fox." She moaned.  
  
Fox's hand trailed down between Teresa's legs and his fingers began teasing her. Teresa moaned again. "You like that?" Fox asked grinning that famous Fox Crane grin. Teresa placed her hand on Fox's and forced his more tightly to her. He explored her deeper and she then arched herself against him. "Come for me, Teresa." He continued to tease her with his fingers.  
  
"Oh, Fox. Please I need you."  
  
Before she knew it, Fox has inside her feeling the full force of her climax. He groaned in satisfaction as she tilted her hips to allow him better access. Teresa's nails made tiny imprints on his back as she marveled at the size of Fox. He was definitely built well all over.  
  
Fox dove into her one last time and then fell limp on her, breathing heavily. "God, Teresa, what have you done to me?"  
  
They lay there until the next morning, just content being in each other's arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fox stirred the next morning. He looked down at Teresa as she lay there beside him. Even in the morning, with her hair all touseled and no make-up she was absolute breathtaking. He pinched himself. Good, he thought, this definitely isn't a dream.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. "Wake up sunshine." Teresa groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "I take it the lovely Ms. Lopez isn't a morning person."  
  
"I take it you are?" She moaned.  
  
"Yes, I am. Especially this morning and especially with such a beautiful woman by my side."  
  
"Kiss my ass, Fox."  
  
"Oh, testy this morning." He pulled the cover down from her face and kissed her forehead, "You stay here, I'll cook us some breakfast."  
  
"That's not even funny, Fox."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"I'm sure." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You doubt my ability to cook."  
  
She yawned and rolled over. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I bet you've never spent a second of your life in the kitchen."  
  
"You are going to eat your words when I'm finished."  
  
"Yeah, well, better than eating your food."  
  
He picked up a pillow and hit her with it. She screamed, "Fox! How dare you hit a lady."  
  
"Where, I don't see one?"  
  
"You little..." She picked up a pillow and tried to hit him with it. He dodged it and tackled her pinning her arms above her head. "Fox, you let me go."  
  
"Oh, come on, Teresa. I was just starting to have fun." He whined.  
  
"I thought you were going to fix us some breakfast."  
  
He grinned down at her, "First we have to work up an appetite."  
  
"Oh, Fox, you're so bad." She teased.  
  
"That's not what you were saying last night."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Teresa, I'm trying to seduce you here. In case you haven't already noticed." He nibbled on her neck.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think you'll like knowing this."  
  
He paused for a moment and then looked up at her, "Okay, I see I'm not going to get anywhere until you get this off your mind."  
  
"Come on, this is serious." She scolded him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I give up. What is it?"  
  
"Last night, when you made love to me the first time..." She blushed.  
  
"What is it, Teresa?"  
  
"I had never...I mean, Ethan, had never made me..."  
  
"That was your first orgasm?" He asked shocked. She nodded. "That is good news!" He grinned down at her. "Well, it most definintely won't be your last."  
  
A short time later they sat at the small table located in the kitchen. "Wow, Fox, you really can cook. I'm impressed."  
  
"I told you that's you'd eat your words."  
  
"Yeah, well, I apologize. You proved me wrong."  
  
"Speaking of being wrong, Teresa, we really need to talk about what Ethan did to you yesterday."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"There's no use trying to avoid it, Teresa. You've got to talk about it sooner or later. You've got to go back today."  
  
"Can't we just stay here forever?"  
  
"As much as I would like to, we both know we can't. You have little Ethan you need to think about."  
  
"God! Little Ethan, I forgot all about him. What kind of mother am I?" Teresa panicked.  
  
"A mother who got the shit knocked out of her yesterday. You did the first thing that came to your mind. You ran. Besides, he's okay. I've already checked with your mother. Ethan dropped him off there yesterday afternoon." Fox said.  
  
"Thank you, Fox." She reached over and touched his hand, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You won't have to find out anytime soon. You're stuck with me for good." He kissed her hand, "Go get your shower. We'll head back to Harmony in about an hour. I'll call your mom and tell her we'll be by to pick-up Little Ethan later."  
  
"Please don't tell her anything yet, Fox. I think everyone should hear it from me."  
  
"I won't, as long as you tell her soon. Now go on, you've got a son to get back to."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't find them?" Audrey shrieked.  
  
"I told you I've looked everywhere. They are nowhere in Harmony!" Ethan spit out.  
  
"What, you want me to believe they just fell off the face of the earth? They have got to be somewhere around this pissy little town."  
  
"Calm down, will you? Teresa won't be gone long. She still has her son to think about. She just won't up and leave him. She'll be back to get him. I'll call Pilar, her mother, and tell her to let me know the instant she gets back in town."  
  
"You do that! And you make sure that Fox is with her. So help me God, if he is, I'll kill the little bitch."  
  
"Watch it. That little bitch just happens to be my fiance." Ethan shot back at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, your fiance probably just banged your brother's brains out last night."  
  
"Shut the hell up, will you!"  
  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Things not going well with Teresa I take it? Can't she please you in bed? Or is it the other way around? You're not having a hard time performing are you?" She started laughing, "No, no, I've got it. You have a little...  
  
"I said shut up." Ethan said more quitely this time.  
  
"You know, Fox is like a god in the sack. I should know. One thing is for sure, if Teresa did sleep with Fox last night, she'll never be happy with you."  
  
"I swear if you weren't willing to help me find Teresa and take Fox for yourself, I'd..."  
  
"What? Hit me?" She shot him an icy look.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked shocked.  
  
"You heard me. Are you going to hit me like you did her?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I saw her running from here, holding her face and crying. I just kind of put two and two together." She shrugged it off. "Don't worry, I don't care what you do with her, just as long as you keep her out of my way." 


	10. Chapter 10

Fox and Teresa stopped back in town to grab some lunch and a small deli along the wharf before stopping by her mothers to pick up Little Ethan. Teresa exited the restaurant first while Fox payed the tab. She pushed on a pair of sunglasses to help cover the blackeye that Ethan had given her the day before. As she stepped outside she ran right into Gwen.  
  
"Well, I seem to be running into you a lot lately. Things not going well with you and Ethan? I never see you two together anymore."  
  
"Gwen, I'm really not in the mood." Teresa tried to walk past her, but Gwen stepped to block her.  
  
"Did you find another man to sink your teeth into?" Gwen hissed, noticing Fox inside the restaurant. "Ethan and Julian just not good enough for you? Now you have to try and ruin Fox's life?"  
  
"Gwen, please." Teresa whispered.  
  
"What is it, Teresa? Is Ethan no longer good enough for you? Not rich enough for you?" She paused for a second, "No, I know what it is! Just one more in the line of Crane's that you wanted to sink your little teeth into. Who's next, Teresa? Alistair? A little old for you taste, but then again, I never thought you'd sink to seducing Julian. But with you, Teresa, nothing shocks me anymore. Who after Alistair, Ethan's father Sam?"  
  
"I did not seduce Julian and you know it!" Teresa's voice began to rise. "You know he got me drunk..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath. She would not let Gwen she her cry. She was too proud.  
  
"All I have to say, Teresa, is more power to you! The minute Ethan finds out that you're trying to land his brother in the sack he'll drop you like he did when he found out Little Ethan wasn't his. Then I'll be there to pick up the pieces yet again. Fox will eventually do to you what he always does to the women he beds. When he's through with you, he'll ditch you in a heart beat. On to the next one. Fox has never been able to stay with the same woman for very long. What makes you think it will be any different with you?"  
  
That was it. Teresa had, had enough. "Shut up, Gwen. Just shut up!" She tore the sunglasses off of her face. "Do you see this?" She said pointing to her black eye. "Huh, Gwen? Do you see this black-eye?" Gwen stepped back. "Ethan did this to me. So if you want a man that beats you, then fine by me. You can have him! Do you hear me, Gwen. You. Can. Have. Him! I don't want him anymore! For all I care, you two can burn in hell together. You deserve each other. You're spineless, careless, egotistical..."  
  
Gwen stuttered, "Teresa, you mean...No, that can't be. Ethan...he would never."  
  
"What? You're precious, Ethan, would never hit a woman? Well, he did! And it hurt, Gwen. It hurt like hell. Look at my face, Gwen. Look, you bitch!"  
  
"Oh, my God. You're not lying are you?" She said stunned.  
  
"No, Gwen, unfortunately, I'm not. I know this probably makes you as happy as hell, huh? Somebody finally put me in my place. You're lower than I thought you were, Gwen. I would never wish this on you. Never in a million years. But that's the difference between you and me, Gwen. I have a heart, unlike you."  
  
"No, Teresa, I would never..."  
  
"Yes, you would Gwen. Any chance you've ever had to hurt me, you have. You and you're mother have hurt me so bad at times, and I've taken it. We'll not anymore!"  
  
"Teresa, wait...You're overreacting." Gwen tried to calm her down.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear a thing you have to say." Teresa laughed evily. "You probably can't wait to run back to Ethan. It's what you've wanted all along, isn't it. Go on! I'm not stopping you."  
  
Fox came walking out at that moment and saw Gwen standing there on the verge of tears, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Tell him, Gwen." Teresa crossed her arms in front of her as Gwen stood there silent. "Go on, tell him how I'm seducing him and that after I'm finished with him I'll take my chances with Alistair. According to Gwen, Fox, I'm sleeping my way through the Crane family."  
  
"Teresa, calm down." Gwen said.  
  
"No, Gwen, I will not calm down. I am so sick of you, so sick of your mother and the whole damn bit about how I'm such a money hungry slut. That I'm not good enough or that my family isn't good enough. It stops now! Do you hear me? I swear if I ever hear you say one more bad thing about me or my family, I won't be the only one around here wearing a black eye!" Teresa walked passed Gwen knocking her with her elbow.  
  
Gwen stood there for a second as if the breath had been knocked out of her, "Fox, I never imagined..."  
  
"That's your problem, Gwen. You have always assumed the worst about Teresa. This whole thing has never been between just you and Teresa. It's been between you, Teresa and Ethan. Ethan has always been in the middle. Going back and forth between the two of you. Leading you both on. You blamed Teresa for your unhappiness and she blamed you. Both blinded both the fact that Ethan was telling both of you that he loved you the most. Ethan has always been the one causing rifts. Teresa's finally figured it out. Maybe you should wisen up now. "  
  
"Fox, I just want you to know, that even though Teresa and I have never gotten along, I would never wish harm on her. Please, you have to believe me."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, Gwen. Thank about what I said. The problem between you and Teresa has always been because of Ethan. When you finally realize that, you and Teresa may just find a friend in each other."  
  
Gwen stood there for a moment thinking about Fox's words. He was right. It was never Teresa that was causing her unhappiness. It was Ethan. She sighed. It had always been Ethan.  
  
**As always, read and review. Lydia, I know I'm straying a little from your original storyline, so if you don't like it, please tell me. I'm open to your ideas. This is, of course, your original idea. Let me know what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you, Pilar. I'll be waiting for her return." Ethan hang up the phone and turned toward Audrey. "They're back."  
  
"They're back? So I was right, wasn't I? They were together! Damn it, that little slut." Audrey steamed. "What are the hell are we going to do, Ethan? I can't have that little bitch running around with my man."  
  
"I guess we play it by ear when they get here. Teresa will have to come here first, all of Little Ethan and her things are here."  
  
"We need a plan, Ethan. Those two are obviously closer than either of us realized."  
  
Ethan's face reddened. "You're wrong, Audrey. Teresa would never betray me."  
  
"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" Audrey said smuggly.  
  
"And you're not?" Ethan asked.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, I am. I've always gotten what I want. Especially men. Fox Crane is no different. He'll come back to me. I know he will. Fox and I have a history. One look at me and he'll leave Teresa standing."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Audrey. Fox has always had a soft spot for Teresa. They have a history as well. Though it may not be the history that you and he share, they have always had a deep friendship."  
  
"Are you trying to scare me? I have news for you Ethan, I don't scare that easily. Fox will come back to me. I know he will. I just have come up with the perfect plan. And I need your help to pull it off."  
  
"Look, I'm not so sure about this. I've got a lot of redeeming to do. Teresa hates me right now. I don't know what got into me the other way..."  
  
"I've got it!" Audrey spoke up. "I know what we can do to get them back."  
  
Sometime later Ethan stood starring at one of the maids from the Crane Mansion.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Winthrop. I'm here to take Little Ethan and to gather some of Teresa's things."  
  
"What?" Ethan looked at her in surprise. "I can't let you take Little Ethan. Where is Teresa? If she wants him, she'll have to come get him."  
  
Fox walked in behind the maid. "Teresa told me you would say that." He walked through the door and headed toward Teresa's bedroom.  
  
Ethan stepped in his way. "What are you doing here, Fox? You heard me. I won't give him to anyone, but Teresa."  
  
"Tough, Ethan. I'm here and I'm taking him with me." Fox pushed passed Ethan and headed back toward Teresa's bedroom. Ethan followed him.  
  
"The hell you are..."  
  
Fox turned around and brought his face within inches of Ethan's. "Shut up, Ethan. I know what you did to Teresa, and if I hadn't promised her I wouldn't do anything in front of her son, I'd beat the hell out of you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan played dumb.  
  
"Cut the crap, Ethan. Teresa has a bruise on the side of her face just the size of your fist. How else are you going to explain that?" Fox clinched his fist at his sides. He was displaying extreme patience. It was all he could do not to lay into Ethan.  
  
"Is that what she told you? Come on, Fox, I'm your brother. Who are you going to believe? Me or Teresa? You know how she can be sometimes. She totally blows things out of proportion." Ethan stated.  
  
"So now I'm your brother? Ethan, you are so full of shit." Fox run his fingers through his hair. He was going to have to calm down for Little Ethan's sake. "Look, I don't really want to argue right now. I'm taking Little Ethan with me and that's final. If you keep insisting that I cannot I'll just have to call Luis and Teresa can explain that bruise to him."  
  
Ethan backed up. "No, that won't be necessary. Take him to his mother, but let Teresa know that I want to talk to her. I'll be up to the mansion later so that we can."  
  
"No, Ethan, stay away from her. She doesn't want anything to do with you right now."  
  
"She's my fiance, Fox, she has to face me sooner or later. We're getting married in a couple of days."  
  
Fox laughed, "You really believe that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Fox. She loves me."  
  
"And what color is the sky in your world Ethan? God, you've really lost your mind. How could you possibly think that she would love you after what you did to her?" He turned and saw Little Ethan standing up in his crib, smiling at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Little Ethan."  
  
Fox gathered Little Ethan's belongings and then gathered together some of Teresa's clothes and accessories, and sent them with the maid. Fox walked out of Teresa's bedroom to see that Ethan had left the cottage. He hoped that he had taken his advice and wasn't on his way up to the mansion. If that was the case, he would have to break down and call Luis, against Teresa's wish. Fox opened the door of the cottage, only to find someone standing in his way. Someone from his past. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You?" Fox said stunned.  
  
"Yes, me. Come here, Fox. It's been too long." Audrey leaned in and pressed her lips against Fox's.  
  
He pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She seemed undaunted by his lack of interest in her, "I'm came here to be with you, silly. Why else would I come to this little whole in the wall town? Can you believe they don't even have a mall here? God, where do you people by your clothes? The K-Mart?" She said in disgust.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit, Audrey? Still the same old, whiney, spoiled rotten bitch I knew in Paris."  
  
"Oh, Fox, I love it when you talk dirty to me. Let's save that for tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do." She leaned in and rubbed his chest. "You have missed me haven't you? I've missed you, Fox. My bed has been so cold without you in it."  
  
"You'd better find another way to heat your sheets, Audrey. I want be occupying them anymore." Fox tried walking past her, but Audrey pressed her body even harder against Fox's.  
  
"Come on, Fox. Don't be like that. We were so good together. You can't stand there and tell me we weren't." She whined.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Audrey? That you were a good lay. Okay, you were, but that's all you were. A cheap substitute for the real love of my life. Something to keep my mind occupied until the day I could make her mine. That's it. And I didn't realized just how good sex could be until I made love to the woman I loved. She was better in bed than you could ever dream of being." Fox spit out.  
  
"I very much doubt that, Fox. I've had a lot more experience that her. Why would you want some prude like this Teresa anyways? She couldn't possibly please you the way I did."  
  
"You said it yourself, Audrey. You've had a lot of experience. Why would I want a woman whose slept with every man from here to Paris?"  
  
Audrey brought her hand up to slap Fox, but he caught her hand, "What is it with you people lately? You think abuse is the way to someone's heart?"  
  
"You basically called me a whore." Audrey steamed.  
  
"No, but you just called yourself one."  
  
"Well, if I'm a whore, Fox, than what about you? You slept with me. Many times. You never seemed to have a problem with it then."  
  
"That makes me stupid, Audrey. Utterly stupid."  
  
"You just wait, Fox Crane. I give you two weeks with the little prude until you find out she can't satisfy you the way that I did. You'll come running back to me."  
  
"You're wrong, Audrey. Dead wrong. I've finally got the woman of my dreams, and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up."  
  
"That's the thing, Fox. You always screw up. You can't help it. It's in your blood. Crane's always screw up. The only one of you that's worth anything is Alistair."  
  
"Shut the hell up! Get out of town now or you'll regret ever setting foot in this town."  
  
"I already do. Come on, Fox. We can run off together. It can be like it use to be. I promise, I can make you happy." She begged.  
  
"Not now, Audrey. At one time you could have possibly made me somewhat happy, but not anymore. One taste of Teresa and any chance you had with me was wiped away. Now get out of Harmony before I have you ran out." Fox walked passed her and Audrey watched him walk away.  
  
She crossed her arms and starred at Fox through slitted eyes. "You'll be in my bed soon enough, Fox Crane. Soon enough." 


	13. Chapter 13

Fox walked back to the Crane mansion and took Little Ethan from the maid. He headed back up to the room that he had prepared for him and Teresa to share until he could find a place of his own. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer. He hated staying at the mansion. Even though it was filled with his family and the hired help, it was much too lonely here.  
  
He opened the door to the room and saw that Teresa's was lying down on the bed. He smiled at Little Ethan, "We have to be quite, it looks like your mommy is taking a nap."  
  
Teresa looked up from her position on the bed, "I'm not asleep, I was just resting. Come on in. I want to see my little man." Fox walked over and handed her Little Ethan. She hugged him close to her. "Oh, Fox, you don't know how much I love him."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa as she held her son. Love filled her eyes. "No, Teresa, I don't, but hopefully one day I'll understand the love that you have for your son."  
  
"Don't worry, Fox, you will. You'll have children of your own one day and you'll love them with all your heart."  
  
"The way that I love you now?"  
  
"That kind of love is different, Fox. This little guy was made from me. He's part of me. Can you believe that? He's a miracle." She looked down at him and smiled. "When you have children of your own Fox, the love you have for them will be even greater than you love me now. Fox, there is no greater love than that of your own child."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that, Teresa. I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you. Not even my own child."  
  
She walked over and kissed him gently on his soft lips, making sure not to crush little Ethan in between them. "What would I do without you, Fox?"  
  
He grinned, "I've often wondered that myself." He took Little Ethan from her. "Go and put on your bathing suit. We'll go and sit down by the pool."  
  
"You always know just how to take my mind off of things, don't you, Fox?"  
  
"You've always loved to swim, Teresa. Maybe we could teach Little E here how to. They're never too young to start you know. Go on and change. I'll get his stuf together and meet you down there."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Audrey picked up her cell phone and dialed Ethan's number. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"Ethan, it's me, Audrey."  
  
"You don't have to tell me who you are. I can pick out that whiney voice of yours anywhere."  
  
"Screw you, Ethan."  
  
"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Ethan was becoming perturbed.  
  
"I've got a plan, Ethan. A plan that will send Teresa running back into your arms and land Fox in my bed."  
  
Ethan paused for a minute, "Okay, I'm listening."  
  
She filled Ethan in on her little escapade and then she smiled devishly, "Fox and Teresa won't know what hit them."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm positive it's going to work. Fox Crane could never hold his liquor. He definitely won't be able to hold it when I slip a little something in it."  
  
"And how do you plan on convincing him that you're Teresa? You don't look a thing like her."  
  
"Nothing a little make-up and a wig can't fix. Look, don't worry, Ethan. I'll take care of everything. You just make sure that Teresa finds her way back to the room that her and Fox are sharing at the mansion so that she is able to catch us together. I'll handle the rest. Clear?"  
  
"Crystal. When does this all go down?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. That will give me a little time to get everything together."  
  
"Great, the sooner Teresa's back in my arms, the better."  
  
Audrey hung up the phone and made her way back into the Crane mansion. It was time to put her plan into motion. She rounded the corner to the grand stair case when she heard footsteps coming down and Fox's voice. She ducked back behind a door and waited for them to pass by.  
  
"Come on, Little E, it's time you learned how to swim. Hopefully your mother hasn't forgotten how. Seems she's forgotten who to have fun since I left town. We'll go ahead and get started while she's upstairs changing."  
  
Audrey waited until Fox and Little Ethan were safely by her and she stepped out of the shadows. "Bingo. Just the opportunity that I needed." She headed up the staircase. "And if I remember correctly, Fox's room is just around this corner."  
  
She waded down the hall until she stood in front of Fox's bedroom door. "Now, hopefully, Teresa, you're still in there. It's time to start planting the seeds of doubt. You're perfect image of Fox is just about to be tainted."  
  
Audrey barged in the room, "Honey, you're lover is back. Come on out here and take me. I'm ready and willing, love slave."  
  
Teresa stepped out of the bathroom. "Excuse me, but I do believe you have the wrong room." She eyed the beautiful young woman suspiciously.  
  
"This is Mr. Crane's room isn't it?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Julian's room is just down the hall." Teresa went to step back into the bathroom.  
  
Audrey laughed, "Oh, no, not that Mr. Crane. I'm looking for Fox Crane. I'm his girlfriend." She held out her hand, "My name's Audrey. Nice to meet you."  
  
Teresa stood there starring at her for a brief moment, "His girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure he's told you about me?"  
  
Teresa grimmaced, "Actually, no, he hasn't? What did you say that your name was again?"  
  
"Audrey. Audrey Banning." Audrey eyed Teresa up and down. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated. Teresa was one beautiful lady, but she wasn't worried. Fox would come back to her. She would make sure he had no other option. "Wait a minute. I do believe I recognize you now. You're Foxs' friend, Teresa." She emphasized the word friend. "I think I've heard him mention you a few times."  
  
"Really?" Teresa said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, Fox and I have been close for years. We'll ever since he and Dylan became best friends in prep school."  
  
"And Dylan is?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Dylan is my brother. He and Fox first met in prep school. Been close ever since. I think they have a lot in common. Both the blacksheep of the family. He and Dylan have never truly been accepted by their families. Pity though, Fox is such a good man. Good at everything he does if you know what I mean?"  
  
Teresa crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh, no, I don't think I understand. Would you care to enlighten me?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Teresa steamed down to the pool. She wanted to get her son and get as far away from Fox Crane as she could. Hell, she wanted as far away from all of these people. Her conversation with Audrey had shed an entirely new light on Fox. She knew he had been wild, but she never realized just how wild he had been. She could handle a few one-night stands or even Fox's multitude of sex partners, but this was ridiculous. He still had a girlfriend and he was here seducing her. How low could you get?  
  
She stormed in the room of the indoor pool and grabbed Little Ethan from Fox's arms. "Stay the hell away from me and my son. Do you hear me?" Teresa turned to walk away, but Fox ran in front of her and block her exit.  
  
"What's this all about, Teresa?" Fox asked confused  
  
"You know exactly what this is all about, Fox. How could you do this to me? I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of them."  
  
"No different from who, Teresa?"  
  
"The Crane's. Julian, Ivy, Alistair. You'll all the same. Conniving and deceitful and I will not take it from you or them anymore. Get out of my way, Fox!" Teresa screamed. Little Ethan started to cry.  
  
"Calm down, Teresa. You're upsetting him."  
  
She tried consoling him and when she had him calmed down, she turned again to Fox, her voice much calmer this time. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"About who?" Then it dawned on him. "Audrey? Why would I? There's nothing to tell you about."  
  
"Oh, really. She seems to think otherwise."  
  
"What did she tell you, Teresa?"  
  
"Like you don't already know?"  
  
"Teresa, she's a habitual liar. You can't believe a word she says." Fox insisted.  
  
"Is she now? What about you, Fox? Why did you come back to Harmony? Was it to claim me? The only woman you knew you could never have. The woman you knew was marrying your brother. Huh? Answer me, damn it!"  
  
Ethan walked by at the moment and heard Teresa's last words, "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Ethan, this doesn't concern you." Fox said bluntly.  
  
"The hell it does, Fox. You're standing here in a heated conversation with my fiance. What involves Teresa invovles me."  
  
"Please leave, Ethan." Teresa whispered.  
  
"Not without Little Ethan. He doesn't need to hear you two at each other's throats."  
  
Teresa handed him over to Ethan hesitantly, "I'll be back down to the cottage to pick him up later. Then I'll be staying with my mama." Ethan nodded and left the room, but didn't completely leave. He wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"I told you that you could stay here at the mansion, Teresa. You'll be safe from Ethan here."  
  
"That's true, Fox, but the one I need protection from now is you. You hurt me more than Ethan's fist ever could. How could you do this, Fox? You're the only one I could trust in this world. You were my best friend. And then you became my lover. You allowed me to fall in love with you..."  
  
"You're in love with me?"  
  
"Damnit, Fox. Please don't do this." Teresa begged. "It will only make things harder. More complicated."  
  
"Answer me, Teresa!"  
  
"Yes, Fox! Yes, I'm in love with you! There I said it. Now are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes, Teresa, that's all that matters." Fox said trying to pull her in close to him.  
  
She pushed him away. "Tell that to Audrey. I don't think she'll be so understanding either."  
  
"Teresa, this isn't fair. You're not even letting me tell my side of the story. You can still trust me, Teresa. Please just hear me out."  
  
"Why? So you can lie to me again? Deceive me again? No, Fox. I won't stand here and listen to your lies. You got what you wanted out of me. Now leave me alone." Teresa stormed out.  
  
Fox ran his fingers through his hair and then decided to go after her, but it was too late. She was already gone.  
  
Ethan walked with Little Ethan down to the cottage. He took out his cell phone dialing Audrey's number. "Damn, girl. You're good."  
  
"I know, Ethan. That's what all the men tell me."  
  
"You're plan worked like a charm."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're not finished yet. Today was just a little icing on the cake. Tomorrow night everything goes down. You just make sure that Teresa's there to see it. She'll never want to see Fox Crane after tomorrow."  
  
"Dont' worry. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Seeing my worthless brother get everything that's been coming to him has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Good, because I have a few more things I need you to do."  
  
Ethan smiled, "Yeah? I'm listening." 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day...  
  
Fox sat alone in his room that night pondering the words that Teresa had said to him the day before. He had to find Audrey. He had a thing or two to say to her, but he knew now wasn't a good time. He was afraid of what he would do to her if he saw her now.  
  
He walked over and looked out the window. He wanted so bad to see Teresa, so bad to hear her voice, but she had refused his phone calls and on the occasion that he stopped by Pilar's home, Pilar had told her that she had gone to the Book Cafe with Whitney. When he got there he decided Pilar had lied to him. Neither of them were there and he had later caught a glimpse of Whitney on the docks with Chad.  
  
Thoughts of their night together flooded Fox's mind. That truly was a magical night. They had both laid it all out on the line that night and neither of them had been disappointed. He loved Teresa. With all of his heart and all of his soul. No other woman had ever made him feel that way. And there had been many. Many women. He was ashamed of that fact, but he knew that they all only confirmed his feelings for Teresa. He had only used them, and he knew it. He was trying to fill a void in his life and his thoughts had been confirmed. Teresa was the only one that could fill that void he had been missing and now she was gone.  
  
There was a small knock on the door and Fox's hopes soared. Maybe it was Teresa. Maybe she had realized that she had overreacted. Maybe she was here to tell him how sorry she was for doubting him.  
  
He walked over and opened the door and then his heart sank. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think you've already done enough damage?"  
  
"Oh, come on Fox", she said pushing past him through the door into his room. "I thought you'd be a little more excited to see me."  
  
"Not hardly." He said menancingly. "You heard me, Audrey, I don't want you here." He walked over and held the door open for her. "Go on. You heard me. I won't say it again. The security guys will be than happy to excort you off the grounds."  
  
"Where's the Fox I used to know? Surely he's still in there."  
  
"The Fox you used to know is gone." He said finally walking away from the door.  
  
Audrey eyed him for a moment, "You really love this girl, don't you?"  
  
Fox's features mellowed at the mention of her, "Yes, I do, Audrey. But you've managed to screw all that up for me."  
  
"Come on, Fox, cut me some slack. I know what it's like to have the love of your life push you away."  
  
"Somehow, Audrey, I find that hard to believe."  
  
"It's true, Fox. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Do you remember the day we met?" She asked.  
  
"How could I ever forget?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You and Dylan were on Christmas vacation. You're family had refused to let you come home and for some reason my father had found it in his heart to allow you and Dylan to come stay with us. I couldn't believe it. Our father has always loathed Dylan."  
  
"You're point is, Audrey?"  
  
"The point is, Fox, when I first saw you walk through the front door of our mansion, I knew I wanted to make you apart of my life. You were so carefree, so laid back. Unlike anyone I had ever met before. You completely swept me off of my feet."  
  
"That was along time ago, Audrey. I long time ago. Things have changed, I've changed."  
  
"No, Fox, you haven't changed. You've just let the image of your idea girl cloud your better judgement. She can't offer you what I can. She can't give you the same things I can. Me and you belong together, Fox. We have money, prestige, fame. We could be so powerful together. What about that isn't appealing?" She asked.  
  
"You're not, Teresa." He simply stated.  
  
"No, and thank God I'm not."  
  
"Damn you, Audrey, you know nothing about her." Fox's temper flared.  
  
"Oh, Fox, but I do. She's one of those poor girls who dreams of a life like ours. She's grown up in some fairy tale. She thinks her knight in shining armor will come sweep her off of her feet, but that's not going to happen. Fairy tales are fake, Fox. True love is fake. Just something conjured up to give little girls false hope. What I can offer you is real, Fox."  
  
"Get real, Audrey. Everything about you is fake. Your hair color, fake eyelashes, fake nails, breast implants. What part of you is real? Nothing? Teresa's real. There's not one fake thing about her. And that's just what I like about her. She doesn't have to put on a front around me for me to love her." Audrey gave a little laugh, "What did you say to her, Audrey? What made her so upset with me?"  
  
"I think I need a drink." She walked over and poured two drinks and unnoticed by Fox, she slipped something into the second one.  
  
"You're purposely avoiding my questions, Audrey. What did you say to make Teresa so upset?" Fox said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I simply told her the truth, Fox." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"And what truth was that may I ask?"  
  
"That you and I were an item."  
  
"What the hell? Why would you go and do such a fool thing like that? You and I are not a couple. We may have slept together and few times and you may be the sister to one of my best friends, but that's not what I would call a relationship."  
  
"Come on, Fox, you know as well as I do that what we had together was like magic." She walked over and sat on the bed with their drinks.  
  
"I told you to leave, Audrey. Why do you insist upon making yourself at home in my room?"  
  
"Come on, Fox. Calm down. Here share a drink with me then I'll leave you alone." She held the drink out in her hands.  
  
"You know I don't drink, Audrey." Fox stated dryly.  
  
"Yes, I know. Only when you're extremely tense. And I do believe you qualify for one right now. You're so tense you look like you could crack at any moment. Here, one drink never hurt anyone." Fox hesitantly took the glass from her. "Now, we'll have a nice drink together and then I'll be out of your hair." She held up her glass and downed it and Fox did the same. "If you don't mind, I'll use the restroom and then I'll be leaving."  
  
"Fine, but don't be long. I want some time to myself." Fox went over and sit down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Fox, are you okay, you don't look so well?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy. Go on. I'll be fine. I don't need you whinning over me." He shooed her into the bathroom.  
  
Audrey closed the bathroom door behind her and smiled. The little pill was working like a charm. Fox would be completely out of it in no time. She sat her large purse up on the bathroom counter and put on the long black wig she had stashed in it. She touched up her make-up and then put on the flimsy nightgown she had also packed away within the purse. She spritzed a little of Teresa's perfume that she had stolen from the cottage on her wrist and neck. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. Not bad if she did say so herself. Fox would never notice that she wasn't really Teresa. That pill would take care of that.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and saw Fox lying back on the bed. He had removed his shirt and shoes. His head rested on the headboard of the bed. Audrey looked down at him. He has as sexy as ever.  
  
She walked over and sit down on the bed next to him. "Fox?" She whispered.  
  
Fox opened his eyes and saw the long, black hair. The rest of the image was slightly blurred. Then he smelled her perfume, "Teresa?"  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I love you, Fox. I always have."  
  
Fox sat up on the side of the bed beside her, "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. I love you, Teresa."  
  
"Make love to me, Fox."  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
***Please give me some feed back. Lydia, what do you think? E-Mail me with any new ideas.*** 


	16. Chapter 16

Teresa sat alone at her mother's house. She had just put Little Ethan down to bed when there was a knock on the front door. She gently closed the door to Little Ethan's room and ran down the stairs. "Coming." She opened the front door surprised to see the man standing there. "What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you."  
  
"Teresa, come on, we need to talk. There's a lot of things we need to get out in the clear." Ethan begged.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, Ethan. Not right now. I have a lot of things to sort out. My mind is totally jumbled with emotions right now." She tried closing the door.  
  
Ethan put his foot in the door. "Wait a minute. Don't shut me out just yet. This isn't what you think." He gave her a pitiful look. "Please, let me come in. All I need is five minutes of your time."  
  
Teresa knew she should probably not let him in, but against her better judgement, she eventually did. "Make it fast, Ethan, I'm tired. I've had a rough couple of days as you can well imagine."  
  
"Yes, Teresa, I know you have and I'm sorry. I've been the main cause for a lot of your pain recently."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you're sorry. Get on with it. I don't have all night." She said sarcastically.  
  
Ethan smiled, this was going perfectly. He sat down on the couch and motions for her to sit down beside him, "I'll admit I've been something of a jerk for the past few months. Things have just gotten out of control and I didn't know how else to handle them. I talked to Eve today and she is going to help me find someone so that I can get some counseling. I need to learn how to control my anger."  
  
Teresa looked at Ethan stunned, "Really? You would do that?"  
  
"For you, yes. I love you, Teresa. I've loved you from the moment you came into my life." He paused for a moment, "But that's not the real reason I'm here."  
  
"Then why are you here, Ethan?"  
  
"I'm hear to talk to you about, Fox."  
  
Teresa swallowed hard, "Fox?"  
  
"I need to know how you feel about him, Teresa. And be honest."  
  
At first Ethan didn't think that Teresa was going to answer his question and then finally she began to softly speak, "That's just the thing, Ethan, I'm not sure of what I feel for Fox. We've been friends all these years and I've loved him like a brother. When he came back to town I thought that things would be like they had always been we he visited, but this time it was different. This time..."  
  
"This time I made a fool of myself and pushed you straight into his arms?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Not exactly, Ethan. I think that there may have always been something there between me and Fox, I just chose to ignore it."  
  
"Fox loves you, Teresa."  
  
She looked at him stunned, "What?"  
  
"He loves you. He told me."  
  
"Why would he tell you that? You've hardly spoke to him your whole life."  
  
"He's my brother, Teresa. Whether I like to admit it or not it's that simple. After your arguement yesterday I went back in to see what had happened. He explained everything to me."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes, "He did?"  
  
"It's all a big misunderstanding, Teresa. This Audrey girl is just an old flame that still has the hots for Fox. He doesn't love her. He said he loves you." Ethan said. "Do you want to know what I think, Teresa?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think you love Fox."  
  
Teresa looked up at Ethan confused, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"It's obvious, Teresa. It's always been obvious."  
  
"Then why would you want me if it was so obvious that I loved Fox?" She asked.  
  
"That should be obvious too, Teresa. I've always loved you. I love you so much that I'm willing to give you up to Fox if that's what you want."  
  
"You wouldn't hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you, Teresa. I'll love you to the day that I die. Just promise me that you'll be happy and you'll make Fox happy."  
  
"I promise, Ethan." She reached out and hugged him. "Thank you for being so understanding."  
  
"You too, Teresa."  
  
She got up to leave, but turned back around to face him. "I won't tell anyone else what happened the night you hit me."  
  
"Thank you, Teresa. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll get the help you need."  
  
"Oh, I will. In fact, I already am." He grabbed his and Teresa's coat. "Go upstairs and get Little Ethan. I'll drive you back to the mansion."  
  
***Guys, I'm truly on a roll. When the ideas hit, I'm flooded with them. Sorry it took me awhile to really post anything to this story. I had somewhat of a writers block for awhile. Probably the holiday season. Very stressful. As always, read and review. I love getting them. Also, Lydia, don't worry! You'll get the big fight scene, I'm just building up to it. Give me your thoughts on how it should go down.*** 


	17. Chapter 17

Ethan and Teresa sat in his car just outside the Crane Mansion. Teresa turned in her seat to face to Ethan. "Ethan, I never thought anything like this would ever happen. If Fox would not have come back to town you and I would still be walking down the aisle in a couple of days to become husband and wife."  
  
"No, Teresa, the truth is your feelings for Fox would have come out sooner or later. I'm just glad it's now before we got married."  
  
Teresa nodded, "You're right."  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you inside." He took Little Ethan out of his car seat and they walked to the mansion together. They were greeted at the door by Phyllis. Ethan handed over Little Ethan to him and asked that he be put to bed.  
  
Ethan and Teresa walked up the grand staircase together and stood in front of Fox's door. "It's now or never, Teresa."  
  
"I know, Ethan, I'm just a little nervous that's all. What if he rejects me? I said some pretty awful things to him last night."  
  
"He'd be stupid to reject you, Teresa. Any man would. Go on, you'll never know if you don't go on in."  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Teresa took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was shrouded in complete darkness. She ran her hand along the wall until she found the light switch. The room lit up before her eyes and then she saw it.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Her hand came up over her mouth and her knees buckled underneath her.  
  
Ethan came running in behind her just in time, "What's going on? Dear God, Teresa." He caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Audrey sat up in bed not caring to cover her bare breast, "Excuse me, do you not know how to knock?"  
  
"Let me take a wild guess." Ethan said. "You're Audrey?"  
  
"In the flesh." She said.  
  
Fox sat groggily up and rubbed his eyes. He first saw Ethan standing there holding up a very pale Teresa. "Teresa?" Then he turned his head to the woman beside him. "Shit!" He jumped out of bed, standing there fully undressed. "Audrey, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
  
She giggled, "Come on, Fox. Don't play these games. I think it's quite obvious what we've been doing."  
  
Fox looked over at Teresa, "I swear, Teresa. I thought it was you. I don't know what's happening here, but Audrey you'd better get out of my bed now!." He rubbed his head, "God, I've got such a headache."  
  
"Save it, Fox. I thought you really loved her. I brought her here tonight so that she could be with you. I thought you could really make her happy, but I see you're the same old Fox I've always known."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Ethan, before I kick your ass. You've caused Teresa enough pain. You're the one that's hurt her." Fox yelled.  
  
"Really, Fox. What do you call this then? It's sure not proof of your love for Teresa."  
  
"I told you I don't know what's going on here. I thought she was Teresa."  
  
"Big resemblance there, Fox. Get real. They look nothing a like." Ethan turned around to face Teresa. "Come on, I'll drive you back to my place at the bed and breakfast. You can stay there with me until all of this blows over."  
  
"No, wait." She walked over to Fox and slapped him across the face. "You bastard! How could you do this to me? You had me believing that you loved me."  
  
"Teresa, you have to believe me. I thought it was you."  
  
Teresa laughed mockingly, "Get real, Fox. Don't give me that stupid line. It may have worked for Charity, but it doesn't work for me." She turned to Audrey. "You can have him, you little slut."  
  
"Oh, harsh." She grinned, "Thing is Teresa, he's always been mine."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes, but she fought them back. She wasn't going to give either one of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, "Goodbye, Fox. I'll certainly miss our friendship." She turned on her heels and exited the room, followed closely by Ethan.  
  
Ethan stood there starring at Fox, "Good going, Fox. You just had to screw up didn't you?"  
  
Fox came after Ethan and grabbed him by the collar of this shirt. He pushed him back against the wall so hard it knocked the wind out of Ethan, "I said shut the hell up! You have no idea what happened here tonight and you should be the last person to chastise me for my behavior. I don't know what the hell happened here tonight and I fully intend on finding out. Face it, Ethan. You're just as bad as you've always blamed me of being. Truth is you're probably worse. The one thing I could say that I've never done is hit a woman. Though the bitch in my bed right now maybe the first." He let Ethan go and turned his attention to Audrey. "I said get the hell out of my bed!"  
  
Audrey got up and pulled the sheet around her, "Fine."  
  
"Why worry about covering yourself now?" Fox commented, "You never bothered while Teresa was in the room."  
  
"Leave her alone, Fox. She's not the only one to blame around here."  
  
Fox kept his back to Ethan, trying to stay calm, "Ethan, get out of my room. Get out of the mansion and take the little tramp over there with you."  
  
Audrey ran into the bathroom and grabbed her belongings. She had hidden the wig within the sheets and stuffed it back down into her oversized purse. "I'll leave now, Fox, but I'll be back. Or should I say you'll be begging me to come back."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Audrey. You're not worth it."  
  
Audrey and Ethan walked out of Ethan's room and Ethan shut the door behind him. "Damn, that went better than I thought it would. You were born to be an actress."  
  
"Well, I certainly look better than most of those so-called beauties." Audrey said full of herself.  
  
"I take it the little pill you slipped him worked well?" Ethan whispered quitely.  
  
Audrey sighed, "Too well. He was so out of it, he couldn't even get it up. Pity, Fox is like a God between the sheets."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what you keep saying."  
  
She patted him on the shoulder, "Oh, don't you worry, I'm sure you're rather good yourself." She almost laughed outloud. "Go on, you'd better catch up with Teresa before she gets suspicious."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Thought I'd take my chances with Julian. I heard he likes to get a little frisky between the sheets." She pulled out the black wig. "This wig was kind of fun. Maybe blondes don't have all the fun."  
  
Ethan groaned as he watched her head down the hall. He had to hand it to her. The woman sure knew how to get what she wanted. She let nothing get in her way. He turned and headed down the grand staircase. He had to catch Teresa.  
  
***Okay, guys. What do you think? I knew you would kill me if I truly let Fox sleep with Audrey. I thought you would get a kick out of this. Anyways, don't worry, everything will turn out in the end. In fact, Fox and Teresa get a little help from a very unlikely source. Who? You'll just have to come back and read it later! A note to Lydia, I thought I'd give you a little of Fox pushing Ethan around. Don't worry, he'll get his. Just have to work up to it. Carrie 


	18. Chapter 18

"Teresa?" Ethan yelled looking in each direction for Teresa. He finally spotted her and started running in her direction. "Teresa! Wait up." Ethan yelled, chasing after her through the Crane grounds. Teresa just kept running as fast as her legs would take her. She had done a lot of running lately and it was getting old.  
  
She finally stopped at the pond, "Ethan, please..."  
  
"I only want to help you, Teresa. Can't you atleast let me do that much?"  
  
"You could help me by letting me be alone right now. That's all I ask of you." She said.  
  
"Teresa, you don't need to be alone right now. Let me help you. Talk to me." He pleaded.  
  
"Why? What good will it do? It's not going to change the fact that I caught Fox in bed with an old lover." She dropped her face down in her hands, "God, I can't believe I was so stupid." she cursed herself.  
  
"Come on, Teresa, talk to me. If you open up to me you might feel better."  
  
Teresa stood there starring at the water for some time. "I thought he was different, Ethan. I didn't think he had a Crane bone in his body."  
  
"He was raised as a Crane, Teresa. Why would you think that he would be any different? Crane blood runs through his veins. It's as simple as that."  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed. "I've lost so much today. The man that I love and the best friend that I ever had."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Teresa. We can pretend like none of this ever happened. We can still be together if you'll have me."  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"Teresa, you have a son to think about. He needs a father figure in his life. God knows Julian can't do that for him. Fox has proven himself incapable. I know I was out of line the other night, but I've admitted to it and I've sought out help. Please, Teresa, I want nothing more than to make you happy. I love you, Teresa. Please say you'll still be my wife."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Fox scrambled to put on his clothes. It definitely wasn't easy. He had fallen several times just trying to put his pants on. Something had given him a horrible headache. He could barely stand. He finally somehow managed to get fully dressed. He ran down the hall and took the staircase two steps at at time. Amazed that he hadn't managed to break his neck. He slung open the door and noticed Ethan's car still parked there. That was definitely a good sign. Hopefully she was still on the Crane grounds.  
  
He ran toward the cottage, maybe she had gone there first. He pounded on the door of the cottage, "Teresa, are you in there? Please, if you are, open up. You have to let me explain. Please, I thought it was you." He yelled, but there was not answer.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to imagine where she could possibly be. He started walking toward the pond. It had always been his favorite place on the grounds, maybe Teresa felt the same way. As he neared the pond he heard the faint sound of voices. As he got closer he noticed that one of the voices was Teresa's, but he still couldn't pick up the voice of the other person, but he had a feeling of who it could be. He stood behind a bush a pulled it back slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Teresa looked down at the ground as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She knew deep down that it wasn't Ethan that she loved. She hadn't loved him for a long time. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever loved him. But he was right. There were more important things to think about than her or even the matter of love. She had a son, and he needed a family. Maybe it wasn't the family that she had always dreamed of, but none the less it was a family.  
  
She looked up at Ethan and nodded, "Okay, Ethan, I'll still marry you."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Fox saw Ethan and Teresa standing there talking. Teresa looked so upset. So small and fragile. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and take her in his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He could explain what had happened, but he knew better. His memories of what had taken place tonight were just one big blur.  
  
He saw Ethan touch the side of Teresa's arm and softly say something to her. Teresa then looked down at the ground as if thinking to herself. She stood still for a moment and then slowly looked back up at Ethan. "Okay, Ethan, I'll still marry you." And then he watched as Ethan pulled Teresa into his arms and gently comforted her.  
  
"You won't be sorry, Teresa. I promise. I'll make you the happiest woman alive." He smiled to himself. He had one. He had beaten Fox. It felt damn good.  
  
Fox swore under his breath, "Damn it, how could this have happened? You've lost her, Fox. You've lost her forever." 


	19. Chapter 19

Fox sat alone at the pond the next morning. He had walked there last night after finding Ethan and Teresa had left together. He couldn't believe how things had turned out. He had never wanted it to come to this, but Audrey was right. He would screw up, and he had. He had screwed up royally. He walked in circles, kicking the ground as he did.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you out this early." An all too familair voice said.  
  
Fox stopped pacing and looked up to see an old friend standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just flew in. I take it you're being here is not a good sign?"  
  
"You can't even begin to imagine." Said a weary Fox.  
  
He nodded, "Believe me, if my sisters involved then I can very well imagine."  
  
"How did you know this had anything to do with her?" Fox asked.  
  
The young man with baby-blue eyes smiled, "Audrey called me last night. Told me she managed to get back in your bed. Is it true?"  
  
Fox looked up at his friend in disgust, "Yeah, it's true, Dylan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"I thought you came back to try and win, Teresa. How did Audrey manage to sleep with you?"  
  
"That's just the thing, Dylan. I don't know. I could have sworn it was Teresa. I thought it was Teresa that I was making love to."  
  
"You've lost me." Dylan said confused.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it myself. All I know is that I thought I was going to bed with Teresa and the next thing I know I'm awake and Audrey is there. And that's not the worst of it."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"Teresa was there. She found us together."  
  
"Ouch." Dylan smirked. "Though I have to admit it does sound a little fishy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you talked to Audrey?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, I don't think I could control myself around her right now."  
  
"I had a feeling she would show up in Harmony. She had every intention of coming to sabatoge your potential relationship with Tersea."  
  
"And we both now, Audrey very well, don't we Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah, she always manages to get what she wants."  
  
"Exactly, and it looks like she's managed it this time, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Teresa's still going to marry, Ethan." Fox said blandly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. She's still going to marry the son of a bitch."  
  
"Have you talked her?" asked Dylan.  
  
"No, she won't take my calls. She's staying with her mom now and Pilar refuses to put her on the phone."  
  
"Have you tried going by there?"  
  
"No, I told Pilar that I was coming over and that Teresa was going to hear me out, but she said if I did that she would call Antonio and Luis."  
  
"Her brothers?" Fox nodded. "I've never known of you to back down from anything. You've faced a lot tougher opponents that her two brothers."  
  
Fox smiled, "As much as I'd like to say that the Crane's are the toughest family in Harmony, I'd be lying through my teeth."  
  
"Something you're very good at." Dylan grinned.  
  
"That's beside the point. The point is, you don't mess with the Lopez- Fitzgeralds. You may knock them down a notch or two, but they just keep getting right back up. I'd always have to watch myself with Antonio and Luis, and then there's her younger brother, Miguel."  
  
"Sounds like a tough bunch."  
  
"Yeah, just ask my father. He shakes in his shoes everytime they come around."  
  
"I'll go with you if you want." he offered.  
  
"No, it's not so much that I'm afraid of Antonio and Luis. I could handle my own with those two. It's Little Ethan. I don't want to upset him."  
  
"This Teresa's really changed you, Fox."  
  
"Yeah, she has. She's amazing, Dylan. Simply amazing."  
  
"You know, I kind of like the new, Fox."  
  
"Well, now we have to find you a woman to calm you down."  
  
"Never!" Dylan proclaimed.  
  
"You'd better watch it, Dylan. Love can creep up on you and do strange things to you."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. Come on, I'll buy you some breakfast. You can tell me more about this story. Seems we may have some investigating to do." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't you think it's a little too coincidental that Ethan brought Teresa to your room at the very moment that Audrey was in your bed?" Dylan said around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but Ethan would never admit to being in any part of a scheme with Audrey. I mean, if it's true that Audrey and Ethan were even involved in some scheme. He especially wouldn't admit to anything now. He's got Teresa right where he wants her."  
  
Dylan sighed, "And Audrey will never admit to anything she's done wrong In her mind, everything she does is justified somehow."  
  
"Seems hopeless. It's going to take a miracle for me to win Teresa back." Fox put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly he had no appetite.  
  
"You definitely have changed my friend. The Fox Crane of old would never give up."  
  
"Yeah, well, you tell me what to do, Dylan." Fox said frustrated.  
  
"You wait. Something will come out. It always does." Dylan said confidently.  
  
"I hope you're right, Dylan. For Teresa's sake, I hope you're right."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gwen sat in the solarium reading a book. She finished the chapter she was reading and got up to stretch her legs. She walked over to the window and looked outside. It was definitely a beautiful day, no point wasting it by sitting inside. She decided she would go for a walk along the gardens and then maybe she would go for a swim.  
  
She stepped outside and the fresh air was invigorating. She started down an aisle of roses when something caught her attention. She heard two voices. A man and a woman. She tiptoed over to the edges of some bushes and peaked over the top of them. There stood Ethan with some woman she had never seen before. Then she looked a little closer. Wait a minute, that was Audrey Banning. Her family was one of the elite along with the Crane's. They had been family friends for years. But what was she doing in Harmony and better yet, what was she doing with Ethan?  
  
"Audrey, I can't believe how well things worked last night. It worked like a dream."  
  
"You doubted my abilities didn't you?" Audrey said playing hurt.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes Audrey, I did have my doubts."  
  
"Never doubt me, Ethan. I always get what I want. Fox Crane is no exception."  
  
Ethan smirked, "If I were you I think I would set my goals a little higher."  
  
"Hey, I've never knocked you for trying to win over this Teresa chick. God, knows what you see in her. I mean, yeah, she's certainly got the looks, but..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's not argue over who got the better end of the deal. You'll never manage to convince me that Fox Crane is some great catch. The fact is, we both got what we wanted and that is all that matters, right?"  
  
"Not exactly, Fox was so strung out on that little pill I slipped him last night that he couldn't even perform in bed." She sighed. "I was so looking forward to it, too."  
  
"Well, the plan wasn't an entire bust. I still managed to convince, Teresa to marry me. In fact, in two days, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."  
  
Audrey looked at Ethan wide-eyed. "Well, well. Isn't that happy news? Keeps her off of my back while I continue to pursue Fox. May I ask how you managed that one?"  
  
"Oh, I just used her son's need for a family against her. Teresa always buckles when it comes to him."  
  
"Wow, and to think I didn't think you had it in you. Maybe I've been pursuing the wrong brother all along."  
  
"It's never to late to start." Ethan said huskily.  
  
She went over and grabbed him by his collar, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little frolick in the bushes, now would it?" She said devishly. "As long as we keep it between you and me that is."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
Gwen turned back around and slowly walked back to the mansion. She softly shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, this wasn't the Ethan that she had fallen in love with. Then she remembered what he had done to Teresa, and what he was continuing to do to Teresa. She had to help her, but how? The big problem was, would she even except her help?  
  
***Okay, guys, what do you think? Can you believe that Gwen actually wants to help Teresa? Don't hate me, I know some of you really dislike Gwen and I can't say that I disagree. I just thought this would be a nice change from current storylines. I've always thought that these two needed to get together and give Ethan a severe ass-kicking. Wouldn't that be fun? Hey, that gives me some ideas... 


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen relunctantly walked up to the front door of the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence. She dreaded facing Teresa, but she knew this was something she needed to do. Granted, she realized that her and Teresa probably would never share any deep friendship, but that wasn't what mattered. She had seen the bruises that Ethan had left on her and she had caught Audrey and Ethan at their little game. Nobody deserved this. Not even Teresa. She rang the doorbell as a nervous tinge went through her body. She took in a deep breath calming her nerves slightly.  
  
The door slowly opened and Gwen stood in front of Pilar, "Gwen, what brings you here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, this may sound a little odd, but I'm here to see Teresa. Is she here?"  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, Gwen, she just stepped out. She needed to pick up some of her and Little Ethan's things from the cottage. Luis went with her."  
  
"I take it she was afraid she would run into Fox?"  
  
"She was a little nervous about running into him. He hurt her very badly you know?"  
  
"It's not what you think, Pilar."  
  
"What do you mean, Gwen?"  
  
"Look, I really need to talk to Teresa first. When she gets in let her know I need to speak with her. It's urgent."  
  
"Gwen..."  
  
"Please, Pilar. You'll know soon enough. I need to let Teresa know first."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her, but Gwen you should know that Teresa is very unlikely to care about anything you have to say to her." Pilar said.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Luis, will you please help me carry some of these bags?" Teresa yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Why do you insist on bringing so many things? You'll be moving again when you and Ethan get back from your honeymoon." Luis complained.  
  
"I don't want to risk running into Fox. Quit complaining and help me." Teresa scolded him.  
  
"What did he do that hurt you so bad, Teresa?" Luis said picking up a bag.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Luis."  
  
"You're my sister. Everything you do is my concern."  
  
"Luis, don't you start with me. I'm in no mood to argue with you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She said pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Fine. Just know that I'm your brother and I'm here to take care of you."  
  
She walked over and hugged him. "I know, Luis. Just understand that I'm a grown woman now. I can take care of myself, but I know who to count on if I ever need help." She broke free and walked over and picked up a bag of Little E's things. "Come on, let's go."  
  
She walked out of her bedroom and come face to face with Fox. "Fox. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw your car parked in the drive. Please, Teresa, we need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Fox." She tried walking past him, but he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"The least you could do is let me explain. Please, after all of these years of friendship you can allow me that much."  
  
"Fox, I suggest you let go of her." Luis said threatening.  
  
"And I suggest you stay out of this." Fox said not taking his eyes off Teresa.  
  
Luis stepped toward Fox. "I said let her go."  
  
"And I'm saying to mind you own damned business. This is between Teresa and I. No one else."  
  
Luis started to say something, but was interrupted by Teresa. "Luis, can you take the bags on out to the car? I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"Luis, remember what I said earlier?" Luis sighed and took the bag that Teresa was holding and exited the cottage.  
  
"What do you want, Fox?" Teresa asked if she was annoyed.  
  
"I want to try and explain what happened the other night."  
  
"The night that I found you in bed with that tramp, Audrey? There's not a lot to explain, Fox. I caught you with her, plain and simple. What else could there possibly be to explain?"  
  
"I don't know where to even start, Teresa. That night is nothing but one big blur."  
  
Teresa laughed, "You're so good at this lying thing, Fox, but then seeing as how you're a Crane I'm sure you've had a lot of practice."  
  
"Teresa, come on, do you not find it in the least bit suspicious that I don't remember one damn thing from that night?"  
  
"Stop it, Fox! This is enough. I'm tired of your lies. Now if you'll kindly step out of my way, I have a wedding to plan." She walked out and sit down in the passenger seat of Luis' car. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you okay?" Luis asked.  
  
"I will be as soon as we get out of here."  
  
Luis put the car in drive and started to pull out of the drive. Teresa looked into the passenger side mirror to see Fox standing there watching as she rode away.  
  
"Teresa! Teresa!" Gwen stopped running and tried to catch her breath. "Damn it!" She looked over to see Fox standing there clearly heartbroken. "Fox, are you okay?"  
  
He just kept starring out at where Luis' car had been. Gwen walked over and stood in front of him. "Fox, I need your help."  
  
Fox looked down at her, his cold eyes sent shivers down her spine, "Go to hell, Gwen." She watched as Fox walked away. 


	22. Chapter 22

Gwen watched as Fox walked away. She sighed, "Can't say I didn't deserve that."  
  
"Deserve what?"  
  
Gwen jumped and turned around to face the handsome young stranger, "Who are you?"  
  
He held out a hand, "Name's Dylan Banning. I'm Fox's old friend." Gwen placed her hand in his and he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. "And you would be?"  
  
Gwen swallowed hard, "Umm, my name is...Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
"Beautiful name for an equally beautiful lady. Fox's words were a little harsh don't you think?"  
  
Gwen looked down at the ground, "Unfortunately they're not. As much as I hate to admit it, I've not exactly been a perfect angel."  
  
Dylan grinned, "Why would you want to be? Seems like that would be awfully dull."  
  
"Yeah, well, being a bitch hasn't proved to be very much fun either. In fact, it's damn near ruined my life."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
She nodded, "And I'm trying my hardest to redeem myself right now, but I'm having a very difficult time of it." Gwen looked up at him as if she had just made a startling revelation. "Wait a minute! Did you say your last name was Banning?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. In fact, I think you're going to be very useful to me."  
  
Dylan smiled, "I think I like the sound of that."  
  
***Yes, I know, I know, I know! It's been awhile. Don't blast me. Sometimes I just get a total writers block. Anyways, let me know what you think. This story will be wrapping up soon.*** 


	23. Chapter 23

Gwen pulled her car into the church parking lot. She raced into the church. She went down a hallway that lead to where she knew that Teresa would be getting ready. She gently tapped on the door.  
  
Pilar opened the door to find Gwen standing there, "Who is it, mama?" Teresa asked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Teresa. It's just the wedding coordinator. I'll be back in just a second." She stepped out and shut the door behind her. "Gwen, what are you doing here? I don't think that this is such a good idea."  
  
"Please, Pilar, I need to speak with Teresa."  
  
"Gwen, she won't talk to you."  
  
"Please, just ask her. That's all I'm asking." Gwen begged.  
  
Pilar sighed, "Okay, if it's that important to you, I'll ask her. Just don't get your hopes up. You know as well as I do how stubborn my daughter can be." Pilar stepped back into the room and a few seconds later came back out, shutting the door behind her again.  
  
"She won't talk to me, will she?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gwen."  
  
"I was afraid she wouldn't." Gwen pulled the envelope out her pocketbook that was addressed to Teresa. "Would you please give this to her? It's from Fox."  
  
Pilar nodded, "Of course, I will."  
  
Pilar went back in the room and sat down beside Teresa. "Are you okay, Teresa?"  
  
"How dare she try and talk to me on my wedding day!" Teresa said outraged. "What did she think she could accomplish? Did she actually think she could convince me that I wasn't good enough for Ethan?..."  
  
"Teresa, calm down. I honestly don't think that Gwen had any intentions of the sort. She seemed very concerned. Are you sure you won't just talk to her?"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Here she gave me this." She held out the envelope. "She said it was from Fox."  
  
Teresa fought back the tears at the very mention of his name, "Fox? What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. She just ask that I give it to you." Pilar leaned over and kissed her daughter. "Teresa, whatever you decide to do today, I'll support you either way. You are my daughter and I love you. I know that you'll make the right decision."  
  
Teresa looked at her mother surprised. "I'm doing the right thing by marrying Ethan, mama."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Teresa? Are you absolutely sure?" Pilar walked out of the room leaving Teresa standing there by herself.  
  
She looked down at the envelope that she held in her hands. Her name was written across the front of it in Fox's handwritting. She opened the envelope and sat down to read it...  
  
Teresa,  
  
I'm truly sorry for the way things have turned out. Please believe me when I say that I had no intentions of trying to claim you or win you from Ethan in anyway. I came back to Harmony for one reason only, and that reason is as simple as...I love you. I knew I would never be happy until I proved to myself whether or not we could actually have something together, and did we ever. That night at the cabin was the best night of my life. That night I actually felt alive. I felt like I belonged. I felt like we belonged together.  
  
Then I messed it up. I hope you know that I never would have hurt you for anything in the world. I can honestly say that I don't remember a thing that happened that night with Audrey. When I said I thought she was you, I meant it with all my heart. I have never lied to you Teresa, and I never will. Ask yourself this...Why would I ever want to be with someone like Audrey, when I have the love of the woman of my dreams?  
  
I hope that you'll be happy in your life with Ethan if that's truly what you want. Always know that I'll be there for you whenever you need me, but I can't sit back and watch you marry him. I left Harmony this morning. If you ever need me you can reach me at my old address and phone number.  
  
I'll never forget the night we shared together, and I'll love you until the day I die.  
  
Fox  
  
Teresa was interrupted from her thoughts by another knock on the door. She wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She folded the envelope and tucked into a bag that she had carried with her. She walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Well, sis, it's time." Luis smiled. "Are you ready?  
  
***I'm going to leave you guys in suspense. What do you think Teresa will do? Will she walk down the aisle or will she leave Ethan standing there? Or will Dylan make it to the airport in time to catch Fox? You'll just have to come back to find out. 


	24. Chapter 24

***Okay guys. I had this Chapter wrote & then someone e-mailed me with some ideas & I actually loved them. I'm going to post this chapter first & if you like I can post the other one that I also have finished as an alternate Chapter. You pick which one you like best & I'll develop the end of the story around that.***  
  
First Wedding Chapter  
  
Luis gave her a weak smile and pulled the veil down over her face completely covering it. "Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Absolutely. You can't imagine how bad I want to do this."  
  
"Okay, no time like the present." Luis motioned for the wedding coordinator. "We're ready over here. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
The wedding coordinator nodded & then motioned for the bridal march to begin. The bridesmaids walked one by one down the aisle and in time she walked down the aisle with her arm wrapped tightly around Luis' arm.  
  
Ethan watched as his bride walked down the aisle in her flowing white dress. Satisfaction was clearly written all over his face. He had won. He had ruined any hopes of Fox having a future with Teresa. His partner in crime, Audrey, sit at the back of the church with the same smug smile on her face. In time she would be able to make Fox hers. She would just have to be patient. In time he would realize that Teresa would never be his and that she would be there waiting on him.  
  
She and Luis reached the end of the aisle and Luis placed her hand in Ethan's. Father Lonigan motioned for everyone to be seated. Then he asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"Her family and I." Luis said. Luis then took his seat beside his mother and the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family.  
  
"Dear beloved, we are here today to witness the joining of Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald and Ethan Winthrop in holy matrimony. If anyone find reason why these two should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Lonigan paused and when no one spoke up he proceeded with the ceremony...  
  
"Ethan, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, cherish and honor her all the days of your life?"  
  
Ethan smiled, "I do."  
  
Father Lonigan then turned to her, "Teresa, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, cherish and honor him all the days of your life?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. Ethan shuffled and then cleared his throat, "Teresa, is everything okay?" He said quitely.  
  
She raised her hands to her veil and then slowly pulled it back over her head. The entire audience gasped.  
  
Ethan looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing something I should have done long ago." She reached back and slapped him as hard as she could. "That's for everything you've ever done to me you pig!"  
  
She caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Audrey was trying to skip out. "Wait!" She yelled out. "Stop her! Her and Ethan have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Antonio stopped her before she could leave.  
  
"What is all about?" Ethan asked. "You're making a fool of yourself."  
  
"No, Ethan, the only two fools here are you and that tramp standing in the back." Her face was turning red with anger. "Why don't you two explain the little scheme you set up?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan lied.  
  
"I've never seen this man in my life." Audrey yelled from the back. "I demand an explanation!"  
  
"Okay, I'll give you one." She said riping the veil from her head and throwing it down on the ground. "You two set up a little scheme trying to prove that Fox slept with this woman. You slipped something into his drink and led him to believe that it was this woman in his bed. You lied and you schemed Ethan. You stand and you preach about honesty, and then you pull this little stunt?" She turned to walk away from him.  
  
"Wait, Gwen!" Ethan yelled. "Where the hell is Teresa?"  
  
"She's on her way to find Fox. The man that she loves and loves her unconditionally. More than I could ever say for you. You only love someone until they fall off their pedastal. Until they prove their not perfect, then you're threw with them or you beat them or hit on them like you did Teresa to try to make them the way you want them."  
  
Ethan stepped back as Luis walked toward him. "Care to explain to me what she means when she says that you hit my baby sister?"  
  
"Please, Luis, don't tell me you're going to listen to Gwen? She's always been out to ruin everything for Teresa. Why would you think that this little scene here is any different?"  
  
"Save it, Ethan!" Luis grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him toward the door of the church. "I think we should settle this score outside. Miguel, Antonio, would you two care to join me?"  
  
Antonio winked at Miguel. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, would we little bro?"  
  
Miguel pushed up his shirt sleeves, "Nope, nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it."  
  
Whitney ran over to Gwen who stood there in Teresa's elegant white wedding dress. "Okay, Gwen, care to fill me in on what's going on here?"  
  
"It's simple really. I couldn't let Teresa go through with this wedding. I walked up on Ethan and that girl in the gardens and heard their entire story. How they had drugged Fox and made him believe that he had slept with her. Ethan made sure Teresa caught them together, ruining any chances of a relationship they had. Ethan played on Teresa's love for her son and his need for a family and convinced her to marry him. That freed Fox up for this Audrey chick."  
  
"Wow!" Whitney said stunned. "I never would have expected Ethan to do something like this."  
  
"Well, believe it. It's all true."  
  
"Where's Teresa?"  
  
"She's on her way to try and stop Fox before he leaves."  
  
"Gwen, what possessed you to do this? You and Teresa haven't exactly been the best of friends." Whitney asked.  
  
"I saw Teresa the day after Ethan hit her. I've never seen anything like that in my life. And truthfully at that time it didn't matter to me that Teresa was my enemy. The fact of the matter was that she was another woman and she had been taken advantage of, and that just wasn't right. Then there was something that Fox said about getting down to the real root of the problem, and that problem was Ethan."  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of that wedding dress. We've got to go help Teresa track down Fox."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Gwen smiled.  
  
***Shocker, huh? Can you believe that Gwen put on Teresa's wedding dress and walked down the aisle, buying Teresa enough time to try and find Fox. I would like to thank Hola for the excellent idea. I would have never thought of it. It actually makes me think of an old Days of our Lives episode when a man dressed up in Hope's wedding gown and Bo rescued her from marrying somebody by riding off with her on his motorcycle. I've watched Days for as long as I can remember. Anyways, you guys tell me what you think. If you want me to I can post an alternate chapter and you can decide which direction you want me to take the story.*** 


	25. Chapter 25

Dylan sped his expensive sportscar through the streets of the busy downtown traffic. Teresa held onto the doorhandle tightly, "Maybe you should slow down."  
  
"Do you want to get to Fox or not?" Dylan asked never breaking his eyes from the road.  
  
"Yes, but I want to get there in one piece."  
  
Dylan slowed down a little, "I guess you're right."  
  
Teresa loosened her grip on the doorhandle and massaged her hand, "Why are you doing this for Fox?"  
  
"He's my best friend. I've known him practically my entire life."  
  
"He talked a lot about you in his letters. You two seem to have a lot in common."  
  
"Yeah, neither one of our families wanted anything to do with us. We decided a long time ago we'd look out for each other. I'm not doing anything Fox wouldn't do for me."  
  
"I take it your mother and father don't have much to do with you?" Teresa asked.  
  
"No, Audrey was always the apple of their eyes. I was never devious or ruthless enough for them."  
  
"Sounds familiar."  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah, he always was the one that the Crane's held high, that was until they found out he wasn't a Crane. They dropped him quicker than you could blink when they found out he was fathered by a Bennett."  
  
"Yeah, well, his mother still thinks he hung the moon and Julian will never give Fox credit for the man he has become. You know sometimes I think that Fox and I were the lucky ones. We were shipped out and had to learn to survive on our own. Yeah, we always got the perks. Money, designer clothes and all that, but I sometimes wonder how we would have turned out if we had been raised under the same roof as Ethan and Audrey."  
  
Teresa shivered, "I don't want to think about it. Ethan was the only one raised under the roof of the Crane mansion and look how he turned out. He's bitter and he's angry. Fox is nothing like any of them. He's loving and caring."  
  
"And his sisters are exactly the same." Dylan added.  
  
"Really? I don't really remember a lot about them. Fox had told me all about them, but..."  
  
"They were shipped off, too. You'll love them. They're exactly like Fox. They'd give you the shirt off their backs if they thought you needed it."  
  
Teresa smiled and placed her hand on Dylan's. "Thank you for this, Dylan. It means a lot to me and I know Fox would appreciate it. He's lucky to have such a good friend."  
  
Dylan winked at her, "And he's lucky to have such a beautiful woman like you. How did you two meet again?"  
  
"We met when we were just kids at a local park one summer." Teresa smiled as she began to reminisce. "I noticed this cute little blonde headed boy running around terrorizing everybody. I was busy building a sand castle and daydreaming about riding off into the sunset with..."  
  
"Let me guess. Ethan?"  
  
Teresa sighed. "How did you ever guess?"  
  
"Lucky, I guess." Dylan grinned.  
  
"Anyways, I guess Fox had decided he had terrorized Ethan and his sisters enough, so he decided to come over and talk to me."  
  
"And you've been friends ever since?" He asked.  
  
"Not exactly. Fox hated the idea that I had a crush on his older brother."  
  
"Now why does that surprise me?" He laughed.  
  
"You know, Dylan, you're just like Fox. You two just don't know when to stop, do you?" She smirked.  
  
"Oh, come off of it, I'm just yanking your chain. Don't take everything I say so seriously."  
  
"I don't." She grinned.  
  
"So to finish my story." She continued. "My mother continued to take us to the park that summer, and Ivy would usually drop off her children at the park while she pampered herself at the salon. Fox and I just became friends, it's as simple as that."  
  
"Why didn't you ever consider having a relationship with Fox until now?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I don't know? I guess just the simple fact that he was my friend and I didn't want to mess with that. Things were perfect like they were, no use in trying to mess with it."  
  
"So you set your sights on Ethan?"  
  
She rested her head against the headrest. "Yeah, unfortunately, I fell for Ethan. Actually, I wanted Ethan from the very first time I laid my eyes on him. He was older, mature."  
  
"And he was heir to the Crane fortune."  
  
Teresa's head shot up and she glared at Dylan. "It has never been about the money!"  
  
"I didn't mean it how it sounded, Teresa. What I meant was that Ethan was always portrayed as a high-upstanding citizen. He looked good on the outside, but when you truly got to know him, he was your typical Crane."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You know, it's funny when I think about it now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Teresa asked curiously.  
  
"It's just that, Ethan was always portrayed as the one that was so honest and upstanding. Fox was always considered the black sheep. Low down and dirty. It's just that their the exact opposite of what people think they are."  
  
Teresa considered what Dylan had just said. "You know, I never thought about it like that, Dylan. I guess you're right."  
  
He pulled the car into the airport parking lot and quickly found them a parking space, "Come on, we've got to find you a groom."  
  
"A groom? Dylan, I think you're jumping ahead a little."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart." Tears came to Teresa's eyes.  
  
"And he loves you, that's all that you two need. The rest will eventually fall into place." 


	26. Chapter 26

Dylan looked at Teresa sadly, "I'm sorry, Teresa. His flight has already left."  
  
Tears welled up in Teresa's eyes, "No! Are you sure? Can't you check again? Maybe it's not left the runway yet."  
  
"Teresa, he's already gone."  
  
"But you know where he went, right? We can get in touch with him."  
  
"Yeah, but not right now. Fox has got a long flight ahead of him. Come on, let's get you home. I'm sure you're exhausted." Dylan put his arms around Teresa and led her back to his car. He opened the door for her and she took her seat back in the passenger side. "Cheer up, Teresa, you'll be in Fox's arms before you know it."  
  
"Yeah, well, as nice as that sounds it would be so much better if I were in them now." She sulked.  
  
"Chalk that up to my sister and the bastard, Ethan."  
  
Teresa winced, "Must you mention his name. I might seriously have to consider Little Ethan going by his middle name. To think I named my own son after him. What was I thinking?" Teresa leaned her head back against the seat.  
  
"Oh, come on, Teresa, don't be so hard on yourself. It probably seemed that the logical choice at the time, seeing as how Ethan helped deliver your child. I'm sure you'll always be greatful to him for that?"  
  
Teresa's mood softened slightly, "I guess you're right. He did help safely deliver my son, something I will always be greatful to him for, but I won't ever forget what he's done to me now. Hitting me was uncalled for and then he deceived both Fox and I and led me to believe that Fox had slept with your sister."  
  
"And all along it was him that was sleeping with her."  
  
"You know I think that's what makes the most mad. I actually saved myself for that man and until Fox he was the only man I had ever been with."  
  
"Stop beating yourself up over this, Teresa. We'll get everything straightened out in no time." Dylan took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Fox is one lucky man, Teresa, to have someone like you. I hope that I can find that same luck in Harmony."  
  
Teresa looked over at Dylan and smiled. She had a feeling that Dylan was no different than Fox. He always got what he wanted. And what he wanted was to find a woman and settle down. And if she didn't know better she would be inclined to think that he might have already found just that woman. 


	27. Chapter 27

Gwen looked at Dylan disappointed. "I take it you guys weren't able to catch him in time?"  
  
"Shit out of luck!" Dylan grinned. "But don't worry, we'll get these two together." He put an arm around Teresa's shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"I just hope I'm not too late. I said a lot of mean things to Fox before he left." Teresa said.  
  
"Don't worry, Teresa, Fox loves you. You can count on that." Dylan came around and stood in front of her. "Believe me, I know. He told me every night how much he loved you. You were all he ever talked about. I thought you were too good to be true at first, but now I see why he's fallen so head over heels in love with you."  
  
Teresa smiled, "God, you two are so much alike it's scarry. No wonder you two are such close friends."  
  
Dylan grinned again, "Everythings going to be okay, Teresa. Trust me." He touched the tip of her nose with his index finger playfully.  
  
"Yeah, they will be, won't they?" She sighed.  
  
"I'm never wrong." He looked back over his shoulder at Gwen and then turned his attention back to look at Teresa. "You know, Teresa, you really owe Gwen a lot. She really stood up to Ethan for you." He kissed Teresa on the forehead, "I think I'll go for a walk and leave you two ladies alone for a minute."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Dylan. I owe you." Tears came to her eyes. "Fox and I both owe you."  
  
"Just make sure to invite me to the wedding. Oh, and make me the godfather of your first child together." He walked out leaving Gwen and Teresa standing there alone.  
  
Gwen smiled uncomfortably at Teresa. "Dylan sure is something, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Teresa nodded.  
  
"Look..." They both said at the same time. They grinned at each other.  
  
"You go first." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay." Gwen cleared her throat. "I know we've not been the greatest of friends. Hell, we've been downright enemies, but the truth is Teresa you helped me to open my eyes when it comes to Ethan." She sat down on the coach in the Crane living room. "I use to think he was the greatest man alive. That he could do no wrong. Boy was I blinded."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Gwen. He snowed us both over. I just hate that he caused us to hate each other so much." Teresa walked over and sat down on the couch beside Gwen. "Gwen, I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or done to hurt you. You really stood up for me today. Thank you."  
  
"I'm just glad you're rid of Ethan. When I saw you that day outside the coffee shop it broke my heart. As much as I thought I hated you, I never would have wished anything that bad on you."  
  
Teresa smiled sympathetically, "I know." She stood up from the couch and walked over the window looking out on her once again ruined wedding day. She smiled. The first time around had been pure and total hell. She had had her heart ripped out when Ethan told her he couldn't marry her. Today though was different. Today had been a relief.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Teresa?" Gwen asked. "You know I always get nervous when I see that look on your face."  
  
"Just thinking about how things change. Life changes."  
  
"Funny you should say that. I've been thinking about the same thing."  
  
"Let me guess? Dylan?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
Teresa smiled, "You both are."  
  
Gwen smiled back. She liked the sound of that. 


	28. Chapter 28

A frustrated Dylan pulled out his cell phone. He had tried for two days to get ahold of Fox with no success. It was beginning to look as he had fallen off the face of the earth. This whole situation with Teresa had rocked him harder than he would have ever imagined.  
  
The phone rang four times and Dylan was ready to hang it up when he heard someone pick up on the other end. "Hello."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number." Dylan said.  
  
"This isn't actually my phone. May I ask who you were calling for?" The woman on the other end of the line said.  
  
"I'm looking for my friend, Fox."  
  
"Fox Crane?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
She had decided it was time to get rid of everything that reminded of her of Ethan Winthrop. It was time to truly move on and put him in her past where he deserved to be. For good this time. Teresa had been cleaning most of the morning trying to rid her house of all the bad memories. She reached up for some boxes in the top of her closet and a small shoe box fell out.  
  
She ducked down so it wouldn't hit her on the head. The shoe box fell to the floor and the photos inside sprilled out onto the floor. She reached down to pick them up. She gathered them all together and sit down on the edge of her bed to get a better look at them. The scoured over the pictures most of which seemed to be of her and her brothers growing up. There were some pictures of her and Whitney together. She smiled at how they looked so young.  
  
Teresa then came across a picture of her and Ethan. She couldn't have been more than 10 in the picture, but even then their was dreamy look in her eyes. She studied the picture even more and noticed a figure standing in the background. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. It was Fox. Standing in the background.  
  
She continued to look at the pictures and noticed they all seemed to have one thing in common. Fox was always standing in the background. Always in the shadows. Never good enough to be up front. Tears came to Teresa's eyes as she thought about Fox. It seemed that he was always the one left behind. Always the one left out. His family had never treated him fairly. In return he acted out trying to get their attention and in return he had gotten himself a reputation. A reputation he didn't deserve.  
  
She would do anything to go back in time and change things, but she couldn't. All she could do now was try to make a better future for Fox. That was if he ever came back home.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me?" The young woman asked shocked.  
  
"You heard me. I said, who the hell are you?" Dylan said angrily.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same thing. For all I know you could be some psycho trying to track down my brother."  
  
"You're brother?"  
  
"Yeah, Fox Crane. I'm his baby sister, Kat."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that explains a lot."  
  
"Not really, I still don't know who the flip you are."  
  
"Name's Dylan. Fox and I are friends from way back." He explained.  
  
"Oh, I've heard about you. You're the one who always got in trouble with Fox, weren't you?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"You sound as if you're proud of the fact."  
  
"Why not? Us two had to get attention somehow. I'm sure you know the feeling seeing as you his sister. From what I heard you didn't get treated much different from Fox."  
  
"You can say that again. Dear Mother was always stuck up Ethan's ass and Father was pre-occupied his women and booze. Never left much time for the rest of us." She cleared her throat, "Anyways, I take it you were wanting to talk to Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, is he around?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Said he had some business to take care of. Told me he'd be back in about an hour. Want me to tell him you called?"  
  
"Yeah, tell him it's about Teresa."  
  
"Oh, I see. How did the wedding go?"  
  
"It didn't." Dylan said.  
  
"You mean Ethan got jilted at the alter again?" Kat said in surprise.  
  
"You'd better believe it. And from a very close source I'm told it was a real bang up job. Ethan being the one that got banged up."  
  
"Damn it. I always miss out on the good stuff." She whined. 


	29. Chapter 29

Teresa was sitting at the book cafe the next day skimming over the morning paper. As usual nothing exciting had happened in Harmony. In fact, Harmony had been nothing but dull lately. Things just weren't the same without Fox.  
  
Someone set a coffee down in front of Teresa. She looked up to see her younger brother, Miguel standing there. "Hey sis. You look like you could use some company."  
  
"Am I that obvious?" She sighed.  
  
Miguel smiled, "Yeah, Teresa, you are."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not myself lately."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least you didn't get married to Ethan."  
  
"That's a plus."  
  
"Any news from Fox, yet?"  
  
"No, Miguel, and I'm beginning to worry. Nobody can get ahold of him. He's not answering his cell phone. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry, sis. Everything will be okay."  
  
"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I'm beginning to not be so sure."  
  
"Come on. Us Lopez-Fitzgeralds are fighters. There's no getting us down."  
  
"So when did you become so optimistic. You're the one who was so down last Thanksgiving complaining about having nothing to be thankful about."  
  
"Things change, Teresa. I've got a brand new baby girl to be thankful for and no matter how things turn out between me and Charity I'll always have Maria."  
  
"Funny how a child always puts your life into perspective, huh?" She smiled thinking of Little Ethan who was staying with her mother. "I love Little Ethan with all of my heart. I would do anything for him."  
  
"I know you would." He took his sisters hand. "Look, I've got to go. I'm meeting Kay so I can take Maria for the day. Cheer up, okay. Things will get better."  
  
"Thanks, Miguel. You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Feelings mutual." He winked at her.  
  
Teresa smiled as her baby brother walked out of the coffee shop. She was so proud of him. He was finally getting his life back in order and making the best out of the hand he was being dealt.  
  
Teresa gathered up the newspaper and the empty coffee cup and carried it over and placed it in the garbage can. She was putting her coat on when her cellphone rang. She dug down in her purse and pulled it out. "Hello."  
  
"Teresa, hey, it's Dylan."  
  
"Dylan!" Her spirits lifted. Maybe he had good news. Maybe he had heard from Fox. "Please tell me you finally got a hold of him."  
  
"I did. Teresa, I need for you to meet me at the park at 7 tonight."  
  
"Dylan, please tell me what you know."  
  
"I need to talk to you in person. Just tell me you'll meet me at the park tonight."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll meet you there tonight." She sighed. "This had better be good, Dylan."  
  
"Just prepare yourself, Teresa. That's all I can say." Then all she heard was a dial tone.  
  
She placed her phone back in her purse and walked over and slowly took a seat around the bar. Things weren't sounding good. What had Dylan meant we he said to prepare yourself? Maybe Fox wasn't coming back. Maybe he didn't want her anymore. Teresa's heart sank. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if Fox decided he didn't want her anymore.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa dressed her one of her favorite dresses that night. She thoughtfully prepared her makeup and hair hoping that just by chance Fox would be there, but at the same time she was trying not to get her hopes up to high. She decided to walk the distance to the park. It wasn't too far from her home at the Crane cottage. It was a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky. Definitely a night where one's dreams could all come true.  
  
She rounded the corner and walked into the park. Memories of her childhood spent her flooded her. She remembered the very first day she had met Fox. She had been building a sand castle, dreaming of the day she would marry her prince Ethan. They had almost become inseperable since that day. She smiled as she thought about how he had always tortured his sisters and especially Ethan. Fox was a spitfire that was for certain.  
  
The park was dimly lit. She hoped Dylan would be here soon. She didn't like being here by herself this late at night. She looked around, but didn't see him. She decided to walk over to the swings, maybe she would fine him there.  
  
As she walked over the the swings something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "What in the world?"  
  
She stood starring at a massive sand castle in the same sand box where she had first met Fox Crane. She looked up and out of the trees walked Fox holding a dozen red roses.  
  
"Fox." Teresa said, her voice a mere whisper as tears streamed down her face. Oh, how she prayed that her eyes weren't deceivingher. He walked over and handed her the roses. She looked down at the them and then back up at him. "What is this? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you not glad to see me?"  
  
She touched the side of his face. "You're really here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you crazy? I've been going out of my mind. Oh, Fox, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I can't believe I ever thought you slept with that girl. I must have been crazy."  
  
"It's okay." He stroked her hair. "I'm here now and I swear, Teresa, you're never getting away from me again."  
  
She pulled out of her embrace, "I have a feeling you didn't build that sand castle. If I remember correctly you were never very good at it." She smiled.  
  
"No, unfortunately, I can't take the credit for that. Had a friend do it."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Teresa, do you remember that first time we met. You were building that sand castle and day dreaming about marrying Ethan?"  
  
Teresa nodded, "Yeah, and we were going to live in a castle in the clouds."  
  
"You had it all right you know."  
  
She looked at him curiously, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, almost right. Just the wrong guy." Fox pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring Teresa had ever laid her eyes on. "Teresa, I can give you all of that. I can love you like nobody else could ever love you. I could give you your castle in the clouds. I can make your dreams come true if you'll just let me. All you have to do is say yes."  
  
The tears fell more freely now and Teresa wasn't about to try stopping them. This was the happiest moment of her life. "Yes, Fox! Yes, I'll marry you." Fox bent his head and took her mouth with his own.  
  
"I love you, Teresa." She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it. He would love her until the day he died.  
  
She looked back up at him with the same love in her eyes. The same love she would feel for him for eternity, "And I love you, Fox."  
  
That's it. Sorry it took so long to get up that last Chapter. Just lost interest in the story. Hope you like it. If you like this story I do have several others posted that you might like. I also have a new one started called Deception. Would be interested to get your thoughts on it. Carrie 


End file.
